Perdida
by Butter014
Summary: Elena se sumerge en un mundo de drogas del cual cree poder salir, pero cuando la persona que creyó amar la entrega como medio de pago, sé da cuenta de que meterse con drogas no es tan sencillo. ¿Qué pasa si el dueño de estas drogas, te hace sentir cosas que nadie más ha logrado? Y si este es hombre es frió y sin sentimientos. El amor nunca fue tan difícil. Denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hola :D ¡¿Como están?, bueno como saben, estoy traduciendo una historia perteneciente a Arwen01, pero ella ha borrado su historia de fanfiction, por un tiempo porque va a tratar de mandarla a una editorial a ver si la publican, Ojalas tenga suerte. Por ahora la historia está en Stand by.., pero no se preocupen, yo la tengo en mi poder gracias a arsipaci14_.

La historia será terminada y actualizada, pero en un tiempo más.

Es mi primera historia, me ha costado un poquito y estoy temerosa de publicarla, pero Denme una oportunidad.

Título: Perdida

Autor: Butter014

Rating: +18

Pairings: Delena.

Sinopsis: Elena se sumerge en un mundo de drogas del cual cree que puede salir cuando ella quiera, pero cuando la persona que creyó amar la entrega como medio de pago, se da cuenta de que meterse con drogas no era un negocio sencillo, más cuando no te cobran por ellas.

¿Qué pasa si el dueño de estas drogas, te hace sentir cosas que nadie más ha logrado? Podrán ambos superar su pasado y sus adicciones para abrirse pasos a nuevas emociones, pero y si este es hombre es frio y sin sentimientos, ¿Serán capaz de salvarse el uno al otro?.

El amor nunca fue tan difícil.

Advertencias: U/A.. Este Damon es bastante oscuro, es un Damon parecido al de la primera temporada, podríamos decir que tiene "apagado su interruptor de humanidad"

La historia en si tendrá, bastante escenas sexuales ( con Damon es imposible no pensar así), lenguaje fuerte y ofensivo en algunas escenas.

Esto es Mafia, drogas y sex, lectores xD

Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

… _Sé que lo que hago no es la mejor solución, hay personas con problemas peores, que salen adelante sin ningún problema, que luchan cada día para lograr tener el éxito que querían y que si tienen caídas se levantan, se limpian las rodillas y siguen caminando._

_Hace algunos meses yo era una de esas personas, predicaba que si uno quiere puede, que ningún problema es mayor que tu fuerza de voluntad, que el poder levantarte cada día ya era algo por lo que estar agradecido, y encontraba estúpido el hacerte daño… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hablaba sin saber…_

_Claro en ese entonces mi vida era perfecta, tenía a mis amigas inseparables, era una de las mejores alumnas de mi colegio y una de la más amada por todos, incluyendo por mis padres._

_Ahora aprendí que, hay dolores que simplemente pueden contigo, que sonríes por estar bien, pero en la soledad de tu cuarto lo único que haces es llorar y pedirle a Dios que por favor te de fuerza, eso es lo que hacía al principio. _

_Ha pasado el tiempo y esa fuerza de voluntad no la tengo, esa fe que tenía se desvaneció, solo siento como me hundo en este vacío, del cual mis amigas me han tratado de sacar, pero ellas no entienden que sus palabras no me llenan, que este vacío inmenso solo se hace más grande, para que les miento ya no le encuentro el sentido ni a respirar y todo esto paso al fallecer mis padres y con ellos mi hermano. _

_Para que mentirles… traté de todo, primero el seguir con mi vida, ser la chica perfecta que siempre fui y sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada , no mostrar… que por dentro estaba muriendo, que solo deseaba haber estado en ese auto con mi familia, morir con ellos.  
Porque yo tenía que seguir viviendo si mis padres no, porque yo tenía que estar viva si mi hermano menor, el cual había vivido menos que yo, estaba muerto, ¿Qué me hacía especial?… nada._

_Mi tía Isobel la única pariente viva que me quedaba, que nunca me agrado ya que tenía problemas bastante serios con el alcohol, se había mudado conmigo al morir mis padres, para "tratar de ayudarme". Ella decidió que la mejor solución para mis "problemas" era ir con un psicólogo, al cual fui…. por un tiempo, pero sus palabras no me llenaban, solo me hacían sentir peor, sentía que solo era un poco de dinero más para ella, así que deje de asistir a las sesiones. _

_Luego empecé a salir, como nunca lo había hecho antes, todas las noches, de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo para tratar de apagar el vacío, conociendo hombres y besándome con ellos, tratando de sentir algo más que esta pena, rabia… cualquier cosa, sin embargo seguía sin sentir NADA._

_Trate de cortarme, de hacerme daño a mí misma una vez, pero no resulto, solo termine con el brazo bastante herido ya que aunque empecé despacio, me desespere porque no entendía cuál era el fin de hacerlo si no sentía nada, y los cortes se me fueron de las manos._

_Fui expulsada por golpear a el Señor Tanner, había faltado bastante al colegio y no había hecho un trabajo que teníamos pendiente hace mucho, este me grito y en realidad me daba lo mismo, sus gritos lo único que lograban era empeorar mi dolor de cabeza, si no hubiera sido por esa frase: -"El tiempo para llorar a tus padres ya ha pasado, aunque no creo que estén muy orgullosos de usted, ¿No cree señorita Gilbert?_

_Mi mente quedo en blanco, como podía decir que el tiempo para llorar a mis padres ya había pasado, como se atrevía a mencionar a mis padres. Solo reaccione, cuando sentí a uno de mis amigos separarme de señor Tanner, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, le había pegado una cachetada y en su mejilla cuatro heridas hechas por mis uñas sangraban. _

_Salí una noche sola, mis amigas me acompañaban al principio, supongo que tratando de estar ahí, de apoyarme de ser las amigas inseparables que siempre dijimos que seriamos, pero cuando me bese con el novio de una de ellas… bueno, creo que nuestra amistad no era tan real como dijimos. _

_Estaba bailando bastante borracha cuando un chico se me acerco, era bastante guapo, era rubio, alto, la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo perfectamente y tenía unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos, pero se veía bastante perdido, como borracho._

_Empezamos a bailar y como siempre pasaba, termine besándome con él… al rato el empezó a meter sus manos bajo mi blusa y en realidad me estaba gustando bastante, subió sus manos y empezó a tocarme los senos, no me preocupaba que nos vieran ya que estaba oscuro y yo estaba bastante bebida, pero quería que me tocara más así que me di la vuelta y empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música, moviendo mi trasero contra su miembro, a él pareció gustarle ya que gimió cerca de mi oído._

_Con mis manos en su nuca acariciándole el cuello y el pelo, el tocaba mis muslos y en menos de segundo una de sus manos empezó a tocarme por debajo de mi falda, empezó por tocarme por sobre mi ropa interior, gemí sin poder evitarlo se sentía bastante bien, empecé a moverme contra su mano para aumentar la fricción, baje una de mis manos y empecé a tocarle. _

_El dejo de tocarme cuando yo ya estaba logrando sentir como las olas me tomaban, me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar yo lo seguí tropezando… la mayoría del camino._

_Entramos al baño, cerró la puerta tras de mí, me apoyo contra la puerta mientras levantaba mi falda, y pego sus labios a los míos, el beso era bastante agresivo, pero yo estaba bastante excitada así que solo lo seguí, en menos de un segundo sentí el sonido de su cinturón, como me saco las bragas, después me tomo por el trasero, me levanto y me penetro, el dolor fui lo único que me hizo reaccionar, empezó a embestirme contra la puerta, mientras me besaba, no fui capaz de pararlo antes, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, estaba perdiendo mi virginidad con un hombre al cual no conocía, contra una puerta en una disco._

_Sus embestidas siguieron y el dolor ya no era tanto, había dejado de besarme y tenía su cabeza ubicada en el espacio de mi cuello, en realidad estaba empezaba a agradarme la sensación, pero en un momento dejo de moverse y lo entendí, él ya había terminado. _

_Se separó de mí, me bajo y vi como tiraba algo al basurero, por lo menos, aunque se veía bastante borracho se había puesto un condón. Miro mis piernas y frunció el ceño, me mire y caí en la cuenta, tenía sangre._

_No sé si lo hizo por lastima, por culpa o lo que sea, pero cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta tomo un poco de papel y lo humedeció._

_-"Soy Stefan"- me dijo en un susurro, mientras me pasaba el papel, no le respondí nada y trate de limpiarme un poco._

_-"Si estas tratando de olvidar o lo que sea, tengo algo que te ayudará más que venir a beber en discos de mala muerte y meterte con cualquiera que se te cruce- Sus palabras me dolieron, pero me llamo más la atención la otra parte._

_-"Si estas tratando de ligar conmigo, no estoy interesada…gracias, y no creo que esa mágica solución, sea tu amigo"- le dije moviendo la cabeza en dirección a su entrepierna._

_El hizo caso omiso de mi respuesta y saco una bolsita con un polvo blanquecino._

_Drogas. _

_Nunca me habían interesado, y cuando escuchaba de ellas lo veía como algo bastante repulsivo, pero no podía dejar de mirar la bolsita con el polvito blanco, ¿Sería la solución a todos mis problemas?  
Vertió un poco en el dorso de la mano, en el espacio entre el dedo índice y pulgar e inhalo, me ofreció un poco y dudando un poco estire mi mano y me echo un poco. Acerque la mano a mi nariz e inhale. _

_Y ahí cuando mi vida se fue a la mierda._

Pensaba en eso, mientras aspiraba, sentía la familiar sensación de la droga pasando por mi sistema, el ardor logrando que arrugara mi nariz, mientras esta hacia efecto, llenando mi vacío, lentamente llevándome al olvido, trayéndome una sensación de paz, como esta era capaz de hacerme sentir tan feliz, tan llena de vida, como una simple inhalada ya hacia todo mejor, consumir ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, mis problemas ya no existen. Termino de inhalar y levanto mi cabeza, Stefan está al frente mío.

Cuando conocí a Stefan su adicción por las drogas ya era fuerte, tanto que no le hacían el efecto que él ansiaba obtener, ahora veo como se inyecta heroína y tengo que decir me da miedo, tanto por la droga como por él. Y yo bueno, no quiero llegar a inyectármela, pero la cantidad que consumía antes ya no me hace el mismo efecto.

Para mi tía ya soy un caso perdido, tiene gran parte del dinero de mis padres por ser yo menor de edad, bueno a partir de mañana cumplo diecisiete años, tanto lo anhelaba y ahora me da lo mismo…Asi que, mi querida tía seguirá recibiendo dinero por un tiempo más.

Podríamos decir que Stefan y yo tenemos algo, cada cierto tiempo nos acostamos, pero pocas de esas veces estoy lucida, así que no sé si cuenta.

No he sentido todas las cosas que se supone debo sentir cuando tenemos sexo, esas maravillas que hablan de un orgasmo, supongo que se debe a que nunca estamos lucidos juntos. Él siempre tiene drogas, no sé cómo lo hace, dijo algo sobre tener que distribuirla, así que nunca me falta, aunque vez que me la da terminamos haciendo algo sexual, ya sea yo haciéndole sexo oral o nosotros teniendo sexo, aunque tal vez me esté engañando, no lo veo como un medio de pago, en realidad creo que Stefan siente algo por mí.

-"Ven acá preciosa" - me levanto y me acerco a él, hizo una seña para que me sentara en su piernas- "Antes sácate las bragas y trae el condón que está en la mesa".- como era costumbre, sin hablar y sin nada de romanticismo, lo hice y mientras lo hacía, él se sacó el pantalón, me senté en su regazo y comenzamos a besarnos, luego de un rato me levante un poco, tome su miembro con mi mano y lo acomode, gemimos al contacto, empecé a moverme tratando de encontrar esa liberación deseada, después de unas cuantas embestidas llegamos a nuestro clímax, pero solo me sentí frustrada como siempre.

Stefan me da "felicidad" si es que a esto se le puede llamar así. No somos una pareja normal pero nos llevamos bien, al menos eso pienso. La noche que nos conocimos me entregue a él y a esta nueva adicción.

La droga me ayuda un poco, ya no me siento tan triste como antes, aunque esto no va a traer a mis padres devuelta, me da la felicidad que necesito, me adormece y siento que floto. No me considero adicta sé que podre dejarla cuando yo quiera, sólo necesito apagar este sentimiento por un tiempo.

Cualquier review sea bueno o malo se agrade, díganme que estoy haciendo mal para poder mejorar.

Favorito y seguidores también se agradecen..


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecer a todos los que me leen, y me siguen y todo el tema, gracias…. En serio..

Agradecer a mis amigos que me apoyan con esta locura y sobre todo a arsipaci14 y a L44le

Es increíble como el perfume de una mujer puede despertar el más mínimo de los sentidos en un hombre… Cada noche mi cuerpo conoce a otros, mujeres locas por satisfacerme y hoy no es la excepción.

Sentir su piel, saber qué puedo hacerla temblar de placer y escuchar sus gemidos sólo lograban excitarme aún más, seguía embistiéndola profundamente, pero aunque tenía mucho aún para seguir, sabía que tendría que darle algún descanso, no es que me importara en realidad.

Siento como ella llega, la presión alrededor de mi miembro me lo hace saber, me muerde el brazo tratando de callar sus gemidos, y lo siento… ahí, siento esas corrientes exquisitas bajar por mi columna, cuando suena mi celular, maldita sea... con un par de embestida más, termino.

Salgo de ella y me giro, tratando de recobrar el aliento, tirando el condón al cesto de la basura en el proceso, al segundo me levanto para ir a buscar el maldito aparato que sigue sonando.

Llego, lo tomo y miro…. Alaric.

-"Si no fueras tú, es la hora que esto sigue sonando, acabas de interrumpirme a mí y a"- miro hacia la cama, pero la chica ya está durmiendo plácidamente, supongo que en verdad había sido mucho para ella.

-"¿A quién, quién es hoy Tiffani, Gabriela?, bueno tienes un gran repertorio de donde elegir en realidad"- me dice riendo. Dios, odio cuando me sermonea.

-"Sabes que puedes tomar a alguna de las chicas cuando quieras, están limpias tú mismo te encargas de eso"- suelto sin más.

-"Y quien dice que no lo hago. Bueno, llamo para decirte que Klaus me ha llamado"- Escucho atento.-"Han encontrado a Jeremías".

-"Al fin los chicos de Klaus hacen algo bueno, espero que ese bueno para nada tenga mi dinero"- Comento, mientras salgo de la pieza, dirigiéndome a el estudio, sin molestarme en vestirme.

- "Esa es la cosa, dicen que Jeremías quiere hablar contigo, algo sobre pedirte un plazo"- Me atraganto con el bourbon que acabo de servirme.

-"¿Un plazo?, ¡Sera inútil, que se cree que hacemos, caridad"!- Salgo emputecido, recorriendo el camino de vuelta a mi habitación.-"Dile a Klaus que él no es la madre Teresa, dile que lleve al imbécil a la bodega a las afueras de mystic Falls, que al tiro voy para allá".- cuelgo sin más. Entro al baño y me baño lo más rápido que puedo. Entro a la pieza y mientras me cambio de ropa, miro a mi cama, necesito que esta mujer se vaya.

-"Espero que echarte una siesta, no sea parte de lo que haces con los clientes"- Le digo mientras la muevo bruscamente ya vestido.-"Vete" - veo como se demora y me desespera.-"Te he dicho que te vayas, ¿Es que estas sorda?"- Veo en su cara como quiere insultarme, pero no puede porque soy su jefe y sin mi, seguiría en la calle pidiendo limosnas, salgo ya que no tengo tiempo para esperarla.

Salgo de la mansión rápidamente, y Kol se acerca a abrirme la puerta del auto.  
-"Encárgate de llevar a Gabriela o como se llame de vuelta a la casa".- Le digo sin más, mientras me subo a la parte trasera y el auto se pone en movimiento.

Llego a la bodega, entro y veo a un hombre arrodillado con una bolsa en la cabeza. Apenas me ven entrar, Klaus se me acerca, mientras Collin le saca la bolsa al hombre, el cual está sangrando y unos de sus ojos se ve demasiado hinchado.

-"Damon que bueno que llegaste, así podremos al fin hablar con él"- ¡Este hombre es estúpido!, enfurecido lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, lo boto y lo estampo contra el suelo.

-"¡¿Hablar con él, tienes mierda en la cabeza Klaus?!, Este hombre me debe millones, y tú lo único que quiere hacer es hablar con él. Hace meses vienes diciéndome que tendré mi dinero…, y te lo recuerdo, es nuestro dinero…"- Me levanto y escucho a Klaus reír detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué tan agresivo, mi amigo?, creo que te haría bien probar un poco de nuestra "mercancía""-me dice mientras se levanta del piso, limpiándose el polvo.

-"Bien sabes, que yo no consumo esa mierda… mis vicios son otros".- Sonrió de medio lado, mientras me dirijo hacia Jeremías. Woao, ¿Esto qué es?... Jeremías era un hombre alto y esbelto, exitoso, pero este hombre está demasiado delgado para su propio bien y se le ve nervioso, paranoico diría yo.

-"Ya he hablado con él, no tiene el dinero"- Me comenta Klaus.-"Pero dice que está tratando de hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo, Collin y los chicos ya le han dado una buena paliza para dejarlo claro".

Alguien dijo alguna vez "si quiere que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo", Bueno eso es en lo que pienso, mientras saco la pistola de mi chaqueta me acerco y le disparo en la cabeza, Klaus me mira anonadado.

Estoy guardando el arma y me doy cuenta…. mi camisa esta manchada, era Armani, por todos los cielos y ahora esta manchada con sangre, eso es lo malo de matar a alguien, tendré que mandarla a la tintorería. Pienso en eso cuando lo escucho.

-"¡¿Qué has hecho?!"-Klaus me grita.-"¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, nos debía dinero!". Me doy vuelta hacia Klaus, limpiando algunas gotas de sangre que saltaron a mi cara.

-"Solo son unos millones Klaus, me importa una mierda, pero este miserable ya me tenía aburrido y juro que si no fueras socio de MI negocio, es la hora que estoy limpiando la sangre tuya de mi cara, también".-Le digo sin inmutarme.

-"¿Además esta era la paliza numero…?"- digo haciendo un ademan con la mano dejando la pregunta en el aire.-"Ya estaba perdido ese dinero".- digo resignado, escuchando como Collins y otros más recogen el cuerpo de Jeremías y lo arrastran.

-"Además tú tienes la culpa de esto"- me acerco a él, señalándolo con el dedo - "Si no fuera por el marica de novio que tienes yo no estaría perdiendo dinero, ese idiota anda vendiéndole drogas a medio mundo y ni siquiera vendiendo, regalándola"- Veo como se pone blanco al mencionar a su amada debilidad.-"Así que, te dedicas a algo más que follar a Stefan cuando se vean y hablas con él o esta no será la primera camisa que se ira a la tintorería. Hasta pronto, Klaus".- Le digo mientras me largo de allí.

Hace algunos años no hubiera podido hacerlo, era una vida humana después de todo, pero ahora lo veo así, esa cosa me debía dinero y mucho. Y si, cosa porque a eso, ya no se le podía llamar ser humano, era un adicto sin remedio, en realidad le hice un favor.

Pensar que la primera vez que lo conocí era un empresario exitoso, bueno creo que nadie está a salvo.

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, mi padre era la cabeza de una serie de negocios turbios en Mystic Falls, y desde pequeño supe que al crecer yo iba a tomar su lugar. La primera vez que mi padre me llevo con él a "solucionar" un problema yo tenía 17 años y fue para algo parecido, vi como mi padre le volaba los sesos sin vacilación a un hombre.

-"Este es el negocio de la familia, hijo, mientras más rápido lo aceptes mejor"- Me dijo, arrodillándose a mi lado y acomodando su mano en mi hombro mientras yo yacía en el suelo, ya que me había caído por la sorpresa.

Giuseppe Salvatore se caracterizaba por ser un hombre frio, sin escrúpulos y calculador, esa fue la forma en que llego a la cima, los negocios de Giuseppe eran simples:  
Drogas y Mujeres  
Mikael Mikaelson, era su socio y mejor amigo, entre los dos tenían el mayor tráfico de drogas visto desde siempre, pero cuando Mikael murió y mi padre envejeció, yo y Klaus, tuvimos que hacernos cargos del negocio, pero Klaus, agh…no quiero hablar de ese marica.

Al ser mi padre y yo, su único hijo no pude negarme. Esta no era la vida que siempre quise. ¿Qué persona puede querer una vida así?, pero tuve que aceptar las consecuencias y jugar. Acá el más fuerte sobrevive, matas o mueres.

No puedo quejarme adoro mi vida ahora que la acepte. Las mujeres no me faltan y no solo por que trabajen para mí. Para que andar con tonterías, sé que soy un hombre increíblemente apuesto, puedo tener a la mujer que yo quiera con solo una mirada y también tengo mucho poder, las mujeres se derriten al verme y los hombres tiemblan, en ambos sentidos si saben a lo que me refiero.

Soy rico, bastante en realidad, y cuando mi padre muera lo seré mucho más, el viejo nunca me quiso, pero desde pequeño me crio para hacer esto, así que cuando tuvo que retirarse lo hizo sin rechistar, aunque de vez en cuando me llama para que le dé un "balance" del negocio ya que no puede apartarse al 100%.

Una palabra que lo defina… simple, ESTORBO.

Estudié obviamente, aunque no fuera lo que yo quería, me gradué como un administrador de empresas con honores, así que manejar todo no ha sido difícil, como un plus tengo a mi mejor amigo desde siempre y mano derecha, Alaric… él es quien se encarga de todo lo relacionado al dinero ya que yo, me dedico más a vivir mi vida. Y si él hace bien su trabajo y lo disfruta, para que quitarle la pega.

Mi vida gira en torno a una simple regla: "Tomar lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera"… ya sea vidas, mujeres y un buen borboun de vez en cuando.

La vida de un drogadicto es mía al momento en que él decidió consumir mi mercancía.

Las mujeres son mías… para tomarlas cuando quiera, donde sea y como quiera, en todas las posiciones que se pueda imaginar, y sobre todo a quien quiera, sin importarme si está casada soltera, o viuda, no importándome si yo mate a su esposo.

Con una vida así, quien puede quejarse…

Vivo como un rey y planeo seguir haciéndolo hasta que muera, no necesito mujeres que me aten, tratando de darles algo que en mí no nace, mejor dicho no existe.

No necesito padres que crean que aún puedan mandarme.

No necesito una religión, para que creer en alguien que no existe y no estuvo para mí cuando lo necesite.

No necesito nada ni a nadie…


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa, criaturitas del señor :D( he visto demasiado a elrubiosOMG) xDDD… ¿Como están?  
Un nuevo cap, sé que ha ido lenta la cosa, pero a partir del sgte se pone mejor :3… 

Un besito y un hermoso gracias para todos lo que me leen, gracias a Arsipaci14 y a L44le en especial.. que me ayudan con ideas y todo el tema 

**Angelito97-Delena: Muchas gracias por tus reviw y sii tienes razón :(, en mi mente tengo visto hartos momentos duros para esta pareja :/, pero la historia es de Drama en si :S**

** : Creo que en el cap anterior aprendimos mucho más de Stefan :S**

**ballesterosslash**** : ****Es un poco fuerte, lo admito..y más adelante, empeorara un poco en ciertos capítulos :/, pero en la forma de actuar de Damon lo veremos más :S**

-"Elena vas a llegar tarde"- Si mi tía no estuviera tan pendiente de su propio mundo, alcohol y de sus citas. Probablemente ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que fui expulsada. Le hice creer que hablaría con el Director, pero en realidad no lo hice, así que para ella, sigo siendo una feliz estudiante de penúltimo año.

Me levanto de la cama sin ganas, me dirijo al baño sacándome la ropa en el proceso, me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta… nunca he sido gorda, en realidad tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito, pero ahora me noto más delgada, creo que no estoy comiendo como debería, tengo unas ojeras demasiado marcadas, debería dormir más…

Me meto a la ducha, el agua ayuda a mis músculos tensos a relajarse, y siento ya, la necesidad de drogarme, ni siquiera pasa por mi mente el desayunar. Pero Stefan se ha ido, hace una semana no lo veo y aunque me dejo varias bolsitas con droga, no me queda casi nada ahora, ayer me di cuenta de eso, y como no sé cuando volveré a ver a Stefan, estoy tratando de guardarla, de consumir solo una vez al dia, pero me esta costando demasiado.

Stefan no me ha llamado desde que se fue y yo tampoco siento la necesidad de llamarlo. Salgo del baño con una toalla enredada alrededor de mi cuerpo, me acerco al armario, saco ropa simple, unos jeans y una polera bastante ligera, me visto y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

-"Cariño, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Isobel me pregunta apenas me ve bajar- Ve si encuentras algo en el frigorífico, hoy recibire la mensualidad de la pensión de tus padres- es increíble como las cosas sigue, ahora recibo el dinero de mis padres, el mundo no ha parado porque yo no estoy bien, escucho hablar a mi tia a lo lejos - Veré si me da el tiempo para al supermercado"-. Claro que no tendrá tiempo, sólo tiene tiempo para salir a la botillera de la esquina, pienso mientras me sirvo café.

-"Tengo buenas noticias conseguí empleo".- Me doy el tiempo de mirarla y en realidad, se ve… sobria.

-"Felicidades tía, espero que todo salga bien"- digo tratando de ser lo más educada posible- "Y no te preocupes, tía Isobel… no tengo hambre".

-"Deberías comer niñita, aunque nunca has tenido un gran cuerpo, ahora estas demasiado delgada".- Gracias tía, necesitaba que me hicieran sentir más mal conmigo misma, pienso irónicamente.

-Gracias, por ser tan considerada, en preocuparte por mí, pero no tengo hambre"- suelto en mi mejor tono.

Al terminar me giro, con intenciones de marcharme, pero..

-"Ahhh…Elena, a propósito"- me llamó, mientras me daba la espalda y abria uno de los tantos cajones de la cocina y se agachaba para recoger algo que no podía ver bien que era, al girarse me doy cuenta, una caja de madera un poco mas grande que una caja de zapatos yace en sus manos.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños….que no esté sobria siempre, no significa que no esté pendiente de ti".- susurró con una voz maternal, que sólo la escuche usar cuando yo era más pequeña.

-"Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios".-susurra con una voz casi imperceptible, entregándome la caja.

-"Miranda hubiera querido que lo tuvieras".

Después de intentar tener un desayuno normal con mi tía, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me encerré en mi pieza.

Puse la caja sobre la cama, subir con él a mi habitación, ya fue una tortura… quemaba. Entre al baño a lavarme los dientes sin ser capaz de dirigir mi mirada hacia la cama.

Esto es estúpido, ¿Por qué tengo miedo?... Seré sincera, siento que abrir esa caja es mostrarle a mi mamá lo que he hecho en estos meses. Como si fuera un policía el cual puede acusarme por ser una delincuente y me fuera a condenar de por vida.

-"Aunque no creo que estén muy orgullosos, no cree señorita Gilbert… Las palabras del señor Tanner resuenan en mi mente.

Me siento, cruzada de piernas en medio de la cama, con toda la intención de abrirlo, pero mis manos tiritan, así que me giro, bajo las piernas de la cama, pero me quedo sentada en el lateral.

Abro el cajón de la mesita de noche, allí levanto la madera que hace de piso, para poder sacar las cosas que hay en el transfondo: Mi diario, una foto mía y de mis padres, una de Jeremy cuando era pequeño, una medallita que me dio mi abuela y la bolsita con el resto de droga que me dejo Stefan.

Siento las palabras atascarse en mi garganta, pero no puedo escribirlas, no puedo plasmarlas en mi diario desde hace meses, 5 para ser exactos, hace 5 meses mis padres me dejaron y no…. no puedo seguir pensando en esto, mi vida ya ha mejorado, tengo un.. ammm, algo, no alguien y dentro de todo estoy feliz con él.

A quien engaño aún me hacen falta mis padres, que persona puede vivir sin ellos, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años, se supone que mis padres deberían haber entrado a mi pieza, con una pequeña torta de cumpleaños y haberme cantado junto a Jeremy, aunque los tres cantaran horrible, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Arrojo la caja de madera al piso y no se abre porque tiene un pequeño seguro, debería habérmelo entregado mi madre, no mi tía, mi madre debería estar en la cocina en estos momentos, esperando a que yo baje, me siente en la mesa junto a papá, y ella se acerque y me dé un tierno beso en la frente.

Se supone que mis amigas deberían haberme venido a buscar para llevarme al instituto y al salir acompañarme a comprar un hermoso vestido para ir a bailar.

Abro mi diario, tomo el lápiz, regalo de mi padre ¿Por qué me hago recuerdo de esto ahora, soy masoquista o qué? Pongo la fecha y me dispongo a escribir, pero nada, solo siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas para llegar a caer en las inmaculadas hojas del diario.

Lo cierro emputecida, lo acomodo contra mi pecho, en la otra mano tomo la bolsita, y me recuesto en la cama, no puedo parar de llorar, y no quiero drogarme, no soy una adicta yo controlo a la droga no ella a mí, además llorar a mis padres no me hará mal.

_-"Mamá por favor, solo es una pequeña fiesta porque no quieres dejarme ir"- pongo cara de puchero._

_-"Elena cuando empezaste el instituto hablamos de esto no fiesta entre semanas y estuviste de acuerdo"._

_-Lo sé, pero es el Cumpleaños de Aphril, sabes que es importante que yo vaya, somos mejores amigas"- sigo insistiendo_

_- "Elena, he dicho que no"._

_- Mamá sé que tuvimos un acuerdo, pero… pero es una excepción… solo por hoy"_

_-"No hay pero que valga Elena"._

_-Mamá, conoces a la mamá de Aprhil y Alexa, sabes que son tranquilas y buenas personas- En eso llega mi papá- "Anda papá dile a mamá que me deje ir"._

_-"No entiendo cuál es el problema aquí"- murmura papá después de analizar la situación._

_-"Elena quiere ir a una disco junto a Aphril y Alexa, y estamos ENTRESEMANA, ella conoce el acuerdo, Grayson"._

_Yo miro expectante, papá es el único que puede convencer a mamá._

_-"Miranda, el fin de semana salió Jeremy, no crees que ahora es turno de Elena"- Sonrió a papá sin poder evitarlo, él me devuelve la sonrisa, estamos a paso de tocar la victoria sobre mamá con las manos._

_-"Grayson, no me mires con esos ojos de cachorro regañado, ya sé de donde lo ha sacado Elena".-papá se acerca a mamá y la abraza._

_-" ¿Qué cara de cachorro regañado?- pregunta curioso, sin dejar de hacer la cara._

_-"Elena…. antes de las doce acá en casa"- grito sin poder evitarlo y corro a abrazar a mis padres - "Nada de estar llamando para pedir más tiempo o que a doce y media llegando. No, a las doce acá."_

_-"Pero mamá, como se supone que pase tiempo con las chicas si es hasta las doce"- miro a mi padre utilizando su misma arma._

_-"No, Elena... no mires a tu padre de esa manera, pensándolo mejor te iremos a buscar a las doce en la puerta de la disco y deja de quejarte o te iremos a buscar a las once y media"._

_Miro la hora, en media hora más llegaran las chicas, subo corriendo a mi pieza entro y no cierro la puerta, estoy ordenando todo, cuando golpean mi puerta._

_-"Elena, ¿Puedo pasar?"-_

_-"Mamá, está abierta pasa"- contesto un poco molesta."_

_-"Sé que estas molesta conmigo hija, pero debes saber que todo lo que hago es porque te amo, y no soportaría perderte"- me doy la vuelta y me acerco a abrazar a mamá._

_-"Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me sienta… asfixiada".- digo con un poco de miedo, no quiero hacerla sentir mal._

_-"Tratare de no hacerlo tan seguido, ¿de acuerdo?, es solo que las cosas no son como antes, las personas han cambiado y eso me aterra- se queda callada un ratito-"Dios, estoy sonando como tu abuela, recuerdo que ella siempre decía lo mismo".-Reímos, me abraza y siento todo el amor que está tratando de transmitirme._

_-"Elena….,"-_

-"Elena…"-siento mi nombre a lo lejos- Sabes que nunca, ni a mí, ni a mi hermana, nos gustaron las puertas cerradas con pestillo. Ábrela".- comenta mientras trata de abrirla.

Trato de esconder lo más pronto posible la bolsita y en el proceso se me cae una poco, maldigo sin poder evitarlo. La escondo bajo la almohada y corro a abrir la puerta.

-"Lo siento, tía - digo con la respiración agitada- Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas".- creo que ve la marca de las lágrimas secas.

-"Elena, no es necesario que llores y sufras sola".

-"Lo sé, pero me siento mejor así"- mi tía me mira con cara de querer decir algo, pero se arrepiente en el último momento.

-"Esta bien… ya tengo que irme, cualquier cosa te dejo dinero en la mesa de la cocina"- tía Isobel, es bastante agradable cuando no está borracha.-"Ya te has perdido el primer bloque, trata de no faltar todo el día"- se despide haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-"Gracias, y no te preocupes… en un rato más me voy"- veo como baja las escaleras y me vuelvo a meter a mi pieza.

Camino lentamente y me doy cuenta de la gran cantidad que se me ha caído de la bolsita. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que puedo consumir un poco, sin dudar esparzo un poco del contenido en mi mesita de noche, con mi carnet hago una línea casi perfecta, ya que estoy tiritando un poco, no debí haber tomado café, y lo aspiro.

Dios, amo este ardor que siento, me dejo caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama, es una de las mejores sensaciones que he probado, creo que puedo decir que es mejor que el sexo, espera en realidad puedo decirlo ya que lo he tenido y no es la gran cosa.

Estoy disfrutando de la sensación, pero demasiado pronto, siento como el efecto se desvanece, abro mis ojos y veo la caja cerrada. Necesito un poco más, vuelvo a hacer otra línea y vuelvo a aspirar.

Ya la bolsita está casi vacía, un poquito más y es todo por hoy, me acerco estoy empezando a hacer la línea de nuevo y siento algo caliente gotear por mi nariz y caer, gotas rojas, es la primera vez que alucino al drogarme.

Vuelvo a ver más gotas caer… Espera no estoy alucinando, estoy sangrando, llevo mi mano a mi nariz, tratando de no seguir manchando, trato de levantarme y tropiezo, estoy un poco desorientada.

Trato de correr al baño, pero me cuesta una eternidad, cuando llego abro la llave y empiezo a ver el agua juntarse con la sangre.

Tengo que dejar de consumir esta cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Agradecer a los poquito que me leen, y me siguen y me han puesto en su favoritos , gracias en serio ….

Agradecer a mis amigos que me apoyan con esta locura

Aquí hay un escena entre Klaus y Stefan un poco hot.

En el otro capítulo Elena y Damon se conocerán paciencia.

Chicos yo no sé mucho de drogas, ya que gracias a Dios no he tenido experiencias cercanas, pero en la historia Elene consume cocaína he buscado información y dice que las personas se ponen paranoicas y delgadas, con ojeras y cosas así, pero al no estar segura solo le pongo "Droga o dejo las cosas para que lo asuman".

Elena no quiere aceptar que es adicta así que lo asocia a otras cosas.

Por si alguien no sabe, las personas novatas sangran porque la droga irritar los vasos sanguíneos de las fosas nasales o puede ser por que sean muy continuas las aspiraciones de esta.

En este capitulo notaran mi obsesión con The Mortal Instrument, de ahí me entenderán xD.

Sin nada más que agregar, vamos con el capítulo (Ha sido el más largo que he escrito, espero no aburrirlos)

¿Por qué estoy sangrando?, me pregunto asustada, pueden haber pasado minutos horas o días, pero yo no soy consciente, el tiempo se me hace eterno, después cuando estoy casi segura de que se ha cortado la hemorragia, salgo del baño.

Stefan necesito hablar con Stefan, busco mi celular en todo el desorden de mi pieza, lo encuentro en mi cama y busco en la agenda desesperada, pero ni siquiera tengo su número guardado, busco con la mirada, mi chaqueta, me acerco la tomo y registro en los bolsillos, encuentro el papelito con el nombre y el número de Stefan.

Marco el número y espero.

-"Contesta, contesta – susurro en el teléfono, cada pitido que pasa me desespera…. No contesta y me manda al buzón de voz. Vuelvo a llamar un montón de veces más.

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, Elena madura me digo a mi misma, no llores, ya estas grande, no puedes llorar por todo y correr a los brazos de tu supuesto príncipe azul.

Siento como mi pecho se va cerrando poco a poco, siento un tapón en mi garganta, el aire no pasa, siento como me falta el aire, como me ahogo, mi pecho aprieta, empiezo a escuchar un pitido en mis oídos, siento como mi cabeza aprieta y mis manos empiezan a tiritar.

Me apoyo contra el mueble del espejo, dejo mi celular y respiro profundamente hablándome a mí misma.

-"Elena, cálmate no caigas en pánico, tal vez no dormiste bien, cálmate… respira, como te enseño mamá"- en ese momento recuerdo que cuando era pequeña sufría ataques de pánico y mamá era la única que podía calmarme.

Generalmente me pasaba cuando las cosas me sobrepasaban, el primer día de colegio por los nervios, cuando no había estudiado bien y tenía miedo de fallar en un examen o cosas tan estúpidas como estar muerta de miedo después de haber visto una película de terror o cualquier cosa parecida. Mamá se acercaba a mí, tomaba mis manos y me ordenaba con mucho cariño respirar.

_-"Calma Elena, inspira, espira, así amor, relájate, respira profundo"- decía ella con todo el cariño que una madre podía, mientras me hacía cariño en el pelo y así poco a poco yo, volvía a la normalidad._

Necesito aire libre, me dirijo a la cama, ya no me queda casi nada de droga en la bolsita, pero no me interesa no pienso volver a consumir esta cosa, boto lo restante al basurero y limpio la superficie de la mesa de noche, tomo mi identificación, me acerco al armario en busca de mi bolso, saco la billetera y la meto allí. Tomo mi chaqueta y mientras bajo la escalera me la pongo.

Salgo de mi casa y el aire frio me golpea, estamos a mitad de invierno así que además de hacer frio corre demasiado viento, camino sin destino alguno y sin pensar en nada, solo camino por lo que me parecen horas, llego al parque de juegos para niños que está cerca de mi casa, y me acerco a sentarme en unos de los columpios que están allí.

Me siento tranquila, solo respirando hasta que siento unos pasos y veo a Jace acercarse a mí.

-"Hola desaparecida"- me saluda con su ternura característica y se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse en el columpio que está a la par del mío.

-"Jace"- le digo emocionada sin poder contenerme, hubo un tiempo en que Jace era mi mejor amigo, pero después de los de mis padres, yo solo me empecé a alejar de todos.-"Tanto tiempo sin verte"

-"Y de quien es la culpa, eh cabezota, de un día para otro dejo de verte en el colegio y cuando pregunto por ti me dicen que fuiste expulsada, como te olvidas de contarle eso a tu "supuesto" mejor amigo"- me dice y aunque trata de hacerlo parecer una broma sé que está dolido.

-"Lo siento Jace, yo solo… me olvide de hacerlo"- miento sin poder evitarlo, tuve muchas ganas de llamarlo después de que me expulsaron, pero decidí no hacerlo y no es porque no confiara en él, simplemente no pude contarle. Y él sabe que miento… creo que los amigos siempre son capaces de leerte y conmigo es bastante fácil hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?"- no es necesario que especifique más, sé que se refiere a mis padres y a Jeremy

-"Bastante bien, en realidad… las cosas son más fáciles ahora- sonrió y trato de que se vea real.

-"Y eso… ¿A qué se debe?- Me dice sonriendo de medio lado, en realidad Jace es bastante bonito, es rubio, tiene el pelo un poco mas largo de lo normal y unos mechones rebeldes caen en su frente, tiene un piercing en la la oreja izquierda y algunos tatuajes y aunque es delgado tiene un buen cuerpo.

-"Conocí a alguien, si eso es lo que estas preguntando".- No puedo decirle que el que no esté encerrada en un manicomio es gracias a un mágico polvito blanco.

-"Me alegro, espero que él te haga bien"- Me dice, y puedo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos-"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Me tengo que ir Lena, hablamos otro día"- Se levanta, se acerca y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Lo abrazo sin poder evitarlo simplemente necesito su cariño, su calor.

Luego de eso me quedo un poco más sentada, hasta que decido que ya es bastante tarde y puedo volver a casa sin problema.

Llego y la casa está bastante silenciosa, no sé si Isobel ha llegado y no me molesto en comprobarlo. Subo directamente a mi habitación y me recuesto sobre la cama, tratando de dormir.

Casi no puedo, toda la noche fue una pelea constante conmigo misma, quería tanto drogarme lo necesitaba, hasta pensé en un momento en acercarme al cesto de la basura a recoger el polvito de la basura. Pero no, yo soy más fuerte… sé que lo soy.

Pov de Stefan.

Lo extraño más de lo que quiero aceptar, él simplemente es perfecto, al lado de él me siento fuerte, siento que nada puede derribarme.

Fue un error meterme con Elena y darme cuenta que era virgen solo confirmo lo que pensaba, pero me gustan las mujeres, DEBEN gustarme las mujeres.

Nunca tuve contacto con homosexuales, no tengo porque ser uno, no soy un marica, pero Klaus simplemente me desquicia, estar con él en la cama es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, sentir que él me llena…. me pongo duro de solo pensarlo.

Estar con Elena no es placentero… no sé porque lo hago, creo que dentro de todo necesito sentirme más hombre, sentir que las curvas de una mujer pueden atraerme, que pueden volverme loco. Pero cuando estoy con Elena en lo único que pienso es en Klaus.

Me despido de Elena, no le doy ninguna explicación y ella no me la pide, así que me marcho sin problemas.

Cuando llego a su casa, la anticipación me mata.

Me abren sin hacer preguntas y me indican que Klaus está en su habitación, subo las escaleras corriendo, casi desesperado.

Toco la puerta, entro y lo veo, mirando por la ventana con un vaso de bourbon en la mano, sabe que he llegado, se ve exquisito y lo único que quiero hacer es besarlo.

Su pelo cobrizo brilla más que de costumbre, es alto y quiero que se gire para mirar esos hermosos ojos pardos, esta vestido sencillamente con unos vaqueros y una camisa gris, sus brazos están al descubierto, siento como mi boca se abre con la necesidad y lo último es su acento, lo único que quiero hacer es escucharlo decir mi nombre con ese sexy acento británico.

Me acerco a él, lo giro, pongo una de mis manos en su nuca y lo atraigo a mi boca, su contacto me deshace, nos volvemos una masa de manos, caricias y besos caemos a la cama y nos amamos como siempre pasa que estamos juntos, con pasión y desesperación.

Estamos abrazados, y de repente siento como Klaus se tensa.

-"¿Qué tipo de drogas te estas metiendo?"- me pregunta mirándome el brazo, el cual está bastante amoratado en el pliegue del codo.

-"No te preocupes Klaus, estoy bien"- le digo tratando de relajarlo.

- "Stefan tenemos que hablar"- me levanto y me acerco a la mesa a servirme un trago.- "Damon está molesto y ya sabes cómo se pone"- me dice serio.- " Nos debes dinero… sabes que a mí no me molesta"- Se levanta de la cama, veo como se acerca a mí, su esbelto cuerpo llamándome a probarlo otra vez.-" En realidad me preocupa..

-"Klaus, ya te he dicho que estoy bien"- lo interrumpo sin dejarlo terminar, pero él se acerca y me abraza por la espalda.

-"No me quieras engañar"- me dice serio –"Lo importante ahora es Damon. Stefan, Jeremias está muerto"- Me giro para poder mirarlo a los ojos – "Damon lo mato"- explica al notar mi desconcierto.

Conocía a Jeremias éramos compañeros de universidad y ahora ese imbécil lo ha matado.

-"Stefan necesitamos conseguir el dinero que le debes… No quiero perderte"- comenta con miedo.

-"Klaus, es mucho dinero, y ahora simplemente la suma ha aumentado"-comento, yéndome a sentar a la cama con pesar. –"¿No hay otra forma en que podamos pagarle?"- pregunto con miedo aunque trato de ocultarlo.

-"No se me ocurre nada"- comenta resignado –"Ni yo tengo tanto dinero".

-"Necesito una ducha"- en otras circunstancias me hubiera acercado lo hubiera besado y lo hubiera llevado a la ducha conmigo, pero con la noticia de jeremias el calentón simplemente se me ha bajado.

Al rato después de ducharme, salgo con una toalla atada en la cintura, Klaus esta acostado en la cama, bajo las sabanas, pero al ser blancas puedo afirmar que está desnudo. Subo lentamente mi mirada por su torso y me fijo, tiene mi celular en su mano.

-"¿Quién es Elena?"- pregunta un poco irritado, Klaus sabe que me acuesto con mujeres de vez en cuando tratando de convencerme de que no me gustan los hombres, pero nunca me ha hecho gran lio por el tema. –"Te he hecho una pregunta Stefan, ¿Quién es Elena?, Está llamándote como desesperada ".

-"Es una mujer, a la cual conocí hace poco, le entrego drogas de vez en cuando, no es nada lo sabes"- Me acerco a la cama, me siento tomando una de sus manos y entrelazandola con la mía.

-"Es bastante hermosa"- me comenta mirando la foto que sale en el celular, ya que Elena me está llamando de nuevo.-"Un poco pequeña, solamente, ¿Cuántos años tiene?.

-"En verdad, no lo sé supongo que sus veinte"- contesto sin dudar –"La conocí en una disco".

-"Sabes que no es difícil conseguirse identificaciones falsas"- Klaus comenta y es la primera vez que lo pienso.-"Y es bastante peligroso que le entregues drogas siendo menor de edad, porque no creo que se las vendas, creo que te paga acostándose contigo"- Comenta enojado y celoso, aunque trata de ocultarlo.

- "No estés celoso, sabes que nadie puede hacerme sentir como lo haces tú"- le digo tratando de apaciguarlo y acercándome a besarlo, el me rechaza.

No dispuesto a rogarlo, Abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y veo una bolsita con drogas, la tomo y me dirijo al baño, ignorando la mirada de Klaus en mi espalda.

-"Stefan"- Klaus me grita desde la pieza, justo después de haber aspirado la primera línea.-"Tengo una idea para arreglar el problema que tenemos con Damon".

Pov de Elena.

Lunes:  
Trato de llamar a Stefan, pero sigue sin contestarme. Las ansias de drogarme son horrorosas, pienso cada vez más en mis padres, siento ese vacío de nuevo, me siento abandonada, deprimida.

Ya recogí el resto que me quedaba en la basura, pero no lo he consumido. Soy fuerte solo tengo unos pequeños temblores en las manos de vez en cuando nada más. Ya se pasara.

Aún no abro la caja de mi madre, la metí en el fondo de mi armario, verla me ponía de los nervios.

Martes:  
-"Elena, ¿Qué te pasa?, porque estas tan transpirada y esas ojeras, ¿Estas enferma?- mi tía sobria me pregunta, poniendo una mano en mi cabeza, buscando algún indicio de fiebre- "Me dices y vamos inmediatamente al médico".

-"Estoy bien tía, solo no estoy durmiendo bien no te preocupes"- le digo tratando de aparentar calma.

-"¿Estas segura?, yo no te veo bien".

-"Te he dicho que sí, déjame en paz"- Le grito y corro a mi pieza lo más rápido que puedo.

Miércoles:

Ya consumí lo poco de la bolsita, ni siquiera me alcanzo para sentir algo más que un simple ardor, me estoy desesperando. Mi tía me ha dejado en paz, le he dicho que tengo gripe así que me puedo quedar en casa tranquilamente.

He dormido la mayoría del día de hoy y ayer, ya que en las noches me es imposible hacerlo. Siento la presencia de Jeremy en la pieza de al lado, siento a mis padres, siento que me observan en las noche.

Y estoy tan rendida durante el día que me obligo a dormir, así se me hace más fácil el no pensar en drogas. No soy adicta, solo necesito un poquito y nada más

He sacado la caja de madera de mi armario.

Jueves:

He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he llamado a Stefan, si no contesta... Iré a buscarlas por mí misma, cualquier persona me puede vender un poco.

Me encuentro sin hacer nada, estoy aburrida y ya un poco desesperada, deben ser las noches en vela las que me tienen así.

Estoy sentada en mi cama mirando a la nada, con una botella de vodka a mi lado medio llena, la pesco y tomo un sorbo, mi garganta quema, pero ya no estoy tan ansiosa, en realidad me siento un poco borracha.

Me levanto para ir al baño y veo la caja. No sé si es por la gran cantidad de alcohol que he tomado, pero con una valentía que antes no poseía me acerco, la tomo y la deposito en mi cama.

La abro sin vacilación, voy sacando de a poco el contenido. Hay algunas cartas hechas por mí y por Jeremy de cuando éramos pequeños dirigidas a mi madre, hay un pañuelo, lo acerco a mi nariz y huele a ella, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su olor.

La pieza de mis padres está cerrada desde que murieron y no puedo acercarme allí, pero ahora si puedo.

Meto las cartas y el pañuelo a la caja, la cierro, la tomo y me dirijo a la pieza de mis padres. Al abrirla la nostalgia me supera, está igual a como la dejaron ellos.

Me acerco a la cama, me siento y vuelvo a abrir la caja, sacando todo y dejándolo en perfecto orden al lado. Algunas fotos de ella y mi padre cuando eran jóvenes, algunas cartas de amor de mi padre hacia ella, postales de la tía Isobel y su diario.

Lo abro y me dirijo a las últimas páginas, casi por inercia.

_14 de Marzo del 2013_

_Tengo miedo, no duermo tranquila ya, temo por la seguridad de mi familia. Grayson ha estado teniendo problemas con la bebida desde que lo culparon por indulgencia médica, aún no entiendo porque saco esos medicamentos._

Sigo leyendo saltándome las partes no importantes, ya sean de mí o de Jeremy.

_18 de Marzo del 2013_

_Estamos teniendo problemas de dinero, han despedido a Grayson y le han hallado culpable, le he dicho que no tengo problemas en trabajar, pero él dice que no es necesario que pronto las cosas se solucionaran._

_Tratar de ocultar todo se me ha hecho difícil, he metido a Jeremy y a Elena en todas las actividades extracurriculares que se me han podido ocurrir, así no pasan tiempo en casa y no notan que Grayson no está trabajando._

Papá tenía problemas en el hospital, ¿A dónde estaba yo en esos momentos?, nunca me percate, no tenía idea de que había sido despedido.

_10 de Abril del 2013_

_Grayson me ha golpeado estando borracho, está bastante violento, después de percatarse de lo que ha hecho me ha besado y me ha pedido disculpas desesperado. Hemos hecho el amor, pero las cosas no son como antes, me ha dicho que todo se solucionara que ya encontró como hacerlo, que no tenga miedo._

_EL problema es que no tengo miedo por mí, tengo miedo por Elena y Jeremy._

¿Papá golpeo a mamá?..

_15 de Abril del 2013_

_Grayson está feliz, me ha dicho que ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo no sé cómo, si le han quitado la licencia para ejercer. ¿En qué tipo de negocios se estará metiendo Grayson?_

Quiero seguir leyendo pero siento el timbre de mi movil, guardo todo, dejando el diario en la parte superior de todo, cierro la caja y me dirijo con ella en brazos a mi pieza. Entro, la dejo en la cama y recojo mi celular.. Stefan me ha mandado un mensaje

***Llego en 3 dias, necesitamos hablar* S**

*** Esta bien, te espero* E**

Las cosas escritas en el diario de mamá me han dejado descolocada, así que no se me ocurre escribirle nada más.

Me dispongo a abrir la caja, pero Isobel llega y ya estoy agotada, leeré después.

Viernes.

No puedo seguir leyendo el diario así que salgo a bailar, tratare de encontrar a alguien que me venda un poco de droga, Stefan me comento que alguno de sus amigos van a vender drogas a ese club, solo tengo que encontrar a alguien conocido, la necesito mucho, solo una vez más y nunca más.

Estoy bailando en medio de la pista, con mi mirada trato de buscar a alguien y encuentro a un tipo al cual varias veces vi en casa de Stefan, es bastante guapo, pero nunca tanto. Se ve joven y tiene el pelo cobrizo, Kol creo que se llama.

Me dirijo hacia él y actuando lo más sensual que puedo me acerco a su oído y susurro.

-" Kol, ¿tienes un poco que me vendas?- no es necesario explicarme más. Se aleja, me mira y me devora con la mirada, estoy usando un vestido negro bastante ajustado, me llega a la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos con un tacón bastante alto, me siento incomoda bajo su atenta mirada.

-"¿Tienes con que pagármelo, hermosa?"- pregunta coqueto.

-"Tengo dinero y bastante, ¿Tienes o no?"- pregunto cortante.

-"Si, si tengo, pero no me interesa el dinero, quiero que me pagues de otra manera"- apoya su mano en mi cintura, me atrae a su cuerpo y su mirada me deja claro la forma en que quiere que se la pague, pero aún tengo amor propio y aunque la necesito, no caeré tan bajo. Sin dudarlo, le pego una cachetada y salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo.

Sabado:

¿Por qué no acepte?, un poco de sexo no le hace mal a nadie, necesito drogarme no tengo ganas de comer, me tiritan las manos y creo que hace meses que no duermo.

Stefan no me contesta, he tratado de llamarlo, pero después de su mensaje, no he vuelto a tener señales de él.

Mi tía sabe que algo no va bien, me está observando.

Domingo:

**-"Elena, llego mañana, ¿Podemos vernos?, te espero en mi casa a las cinco, no llegues tarde". S**

Al fin me sentiré mejor, solo una vez más no me hará daño, y veré a Stefan.

Espero les haya gustado :D!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, hola… :D, nuevo capitulo para ustedes.

Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no tenia la inspiración necesaria y tratando de quedarme dormida me puse a pensar y solo fluyo en mi mente.

Hay hartos POV( puntos de vista) de varios personajes, me gusta escribir en primera persona así que era necesario.

Nuestra pareja se conoce, pero no es color de rosas el encuentro..

Me despierto sin remordimiento alguno, me levanto y me acerco a el mueble a buscar el short de baño, bajo a la piscina la cual está en la planta baja, me zambullo y nado de un lado para otro por lo que parecen horas tratando de despejarme un poco, cuando siento que la puerta se abre, me apresuro a llegar a una orilla y veo a David entrar por la puerta.

-"Señor Salvatore, Buenos días, El Señor Saltzman lo ha llamado, dice que lo espera en el club"- Salgo de la piscina y me acerco a recoger la toalla que deje en una de las vallas que rodean la piscina.

- "Esta bien, ten lista la limusina"- le comento mientras me acerco a la puerta para dirigirme a mi dormitorio.

Me demoro poco, salgo de la mansión completamente renovado y vestido con unos vaqueros simples, una camisa azul oscuro, un par de botas y una chaqueta de cuero. David mantiene la puerta de la limusina abierta para que yo entre.

-"Que tenga un buen día"- se despide y cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

Estoy sentado en la parte trasera de la limusina, mirando por la ventana el paisaje, y el viaje se me hace bastante corto. Siento que el auto se detiene en la puerta trasera del club y al rato Moisés me abre la puerta.

-"¿Lo espero señor Salvatore?"

-"No, te llamo si te necesito"- Comento mientras camino hacia las puertas con un andar despreocupado.

Me apresuro y al acercarme a la oficina veo a Alaric en la puerta.

-"Damon".- me saluda y nos damos un abrazo golpeando cada uno la espalda del otro a modo de saludo.

-"Ric, hombre.. dime que tienes buenas noticias"- le comento mientras me acerco a la barra y sirvo dos vasos de bourbon, luego me acerco al escritorio ya que él está sentado y le paso uno.

Me siento y subo los pies al escritorio

-"Tú cuéntame, pudiste solucionar el problema que tenías con Jeremías, porque aunque no tenemos problemas financieros él nos debe mucho"- comenta bebiendo de su vaso.

-"Bueno digamos que él ya no será un problema"- le comento encogiéndome de hombros.-"Está muerto"- digo mientras bebo.

Alaric me mira con cara de reproche, pero no me dice nada, sabe que en estos momentos a mí me da lo mismo que sea una vida humana, total ya tengo mis manos bastante sucias con la sangre de otros.

Ric ha sido mi amigo desde que somos pequeños, sin embargo en un principio nos odiábamos, más de alguna vez tuvieron que separarnos ya que con solo ocho años nos estábamos agarrando a golpes.

Cuando mi madre murió Alaric estuvo ahí y fue la persona que me ayudo a salir adelante y a aceptar mi papel en el negocio de la familia, nunca me reprocha, pero sé que a él no le agrada lo fácil que es para mí deshacerme de una persona.

Muchas veces trató de hacerme recapacitar, creo que al fin se está rindiendo.

-"Sabes que no te felicitare por lo que hiciste.. Si tú no te quieres salvar…-"

-"Ric, no tenía idea que te había pedido consejo"-lo interrumpo.-"Mejor cuéntame, como van las cosas en el club"- le digo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"Bien, como siempre, acá te traje algunos balances por si quieres verlos".

-"Te he dicho que no me interesan verlos…"-Dejo inconclusa la frase, no me nacen muchos las palabras cursis, pero estando los dos bebidos le he dicho que confio ciegamente en él.

-"Bueno las chicas trabajan bien... Como siempre y en la mansión las cosas igual van excelentes. Las chicas no han tenido problemas con los clientes, ellos saben comportarse… y no les queda de otra, ya que los gorilas que contratamos saben cuidarlas"

-"Sólo lo mejor para nuestras chicas, Ric".

Klaus y yo poseemos un club y la mansión de las chicas, en la cual ellas pueden hacer su trabajo sin preocuparse por comida, salud y seguridad.

Ganan bastante bien, ya que aparte de su sueldo, los clientes son libres de darles más dinero si ellos quieren. Y los clientes son hombres bastante poderosos.

No tenemos problemas con la ley, aparte de ser un buen amigo de la escuela Matt es el jefe de departamento de policías y esta perdidamente enamorado de una de mis chicas.

Algunas chicas de la mansión bailan en el club, pero ninguna está obligada a venderse por dinero, hay muchas chicas que solo bailan y generan buenos ingresos. No somos tan bestias, además en la mansión tenemos más chicas que saben complacer a los clientes.

-"¿Con respecto al otro negocio… todo bien?"- pregunto, bajando los pies del escritorio y acercándome a este, para no tener que hablar tan fuerte.

Tengo un casino, el cual es un negocio limpio… solamente mío, sin embargo para evitar sospechas está bajo un pseudonimo, Ric y yo nos encargamos de él .

-"Si, hasta ahora no hay nada fuera de lo común"- comenta, frunce el ceño y sé que quiere preguntarme algo.-"¿Qué pasa con Stefan has hablado con él?"

-"Digamos que… al paso que vamos, Jeremías tendrá compañía pronto"-comento bebiendo el último trago de bourbon

Elena Pov.

Me apresuro a llegar a la casa de Stefan, me he vestido bastante simple, un jeans apretado, una pequeña cartera y un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas, el cual me hace ver hermosa, según yo. Cuando estoy a punto de llamar a la puerta, saco el celular para ver la hora 16.45, he llegado quince minutos más temprano, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada así que me doy algunas vueltas por el edificio hasta que se hace la hora.

Toco la puerta y Stefan se demora un poco en abrirme, empiezo a mover mi peso de un pie al otro, hasta que de repente abren la puerta.

-"Elena que puntual, pasa"- Me dispongo a pasar, pero me toma de la cintura y junta sus labios con los míos.-"No planeas saludarme hermosa"- Stefan se ve recién bañado y esta es una de las pocas veces que lo veo detenidamente. Sus hermosos ojos verdes tienen un poco de brillo, no se ven apagados como otras veces, y esta vestido con unos jeans negros y una remera color gris. Creo que el viaje le ha sentado bien.

-"Ammm, Hola Stefan"- me demoro un poco en responder ya que su beso me ha tomado por sorpresa, nunca nos habíamos saludado así.

-"¿Quieres algo para tomar?"- pregunta quedándose en pie en medio del salón.-"Elena, ¿Qué pasa?, no como humanos. Ven, acércate amor"- Me debo haber quedado parada porque Stefan se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos guiándome al sillón.

Caminamos y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, nuestras piernas rozándose.

-"Y….¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?, ¿Me extrañaste?"- Stefan pregunta y las palabras no salen así que solo asiento.-"Yo igual te he extrañado"-Me dice subiendo su mano a mi mejilla para hacerme cariño.

-"¿Dónde trabajas hermosa?, nunca me he dado el tiempo de preguntarte".- él no sabe que soy menor de edad, ya que nunca me ha preguntado, pero tengo miedo que no me de drogas si sabe que estoy estudiando, así que decido no sacarlo de su error.

-"Amm, trabajo en una… oficina, como…. secretaria de un arquitecto"-Soy pésima mintiendo y la cara de Stefan me lo corrobora.-"Pero…. planeo cambiarme, no me agrada mucho mi jefe".

-"¿Vives sola?"- ¿Por qué Stefan de un momento a otro tiene tanto interés en mí?, ladeo la cabeza tratando de entender la razón.-"Te pregunto porque te deje sola por tanto tiempo, y me sentía culpable".- Esta faceta tierna de Stefan en realidad me gusta bastante.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y él me está mirando, se acerca poco a poco y nos besamos, el beso empieza suave, tierno en realidad, y no sé si es por la falta de cariño, pero me acerco más a él y enredo mis dedos en su cabello, a medida que nos recostamos en el sillón, el beso empieza a subir de intensidad, la ropa empieza a estorbar, quiero sacarle su remera, pero él toma mis manos y me empiezo a alejar al creer que he hecho algo mal, pero Stefan toma mis mejillas y me da un beso rápido, luego se levanta y me toma en brazos llevándome a su pieza.

Hacemos el amor, es la primera vez que Stefan me acaricia con tanto cariño y aprecio, aunque a veces es un poco brusco en sus movimientos, no me molesta, siento un pequeño cosquilleo a medida que me embiste y creo que llegamos a nuestro clímax. Stefan se queda un buen rato encima de mí tratando de recuperarse.

Al rato estamos abrazados, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el me hace cariño en la espalda y yo solo tengo cerrados los ojos y disfruto de su calor.

-"Elena te tengo una propuesta".-Me levanto un poco para mirarlo y en el proceso agarro la sabana contra mi pecho para cubrirme, aún no me siento cómoda con él de esa manera, aunque sea el único hombre con el que he estado. Me quedo callada instándolo a continuar.-"Sé que no he sido un buen novio"-¿Somos novios?,- "Y quiero recompensarte por eso, viaja conmigo, un viaje de enamorados a donde tú quieras".

Mi cerebro no procesa la información, somos novios... no tenía idea, pero por lo que me dice ahora está tratando de recompensarme, tal vez deba darle una oportunidad, Stefan es la única persona en estos momentos que demuestra cariño hacia mí. Tal vez no es tan malo después de todo, tal vez solo tengo que conocerlo un poco más y que mejor un viaje para hacerlo.

Quiero decir que sí, pero algo en el fondo de mi mente cosquillea y me dice que no lo haga, debe ser la falta de drogas en mi sistema, hace días que me siento bastante extraña. Así que solo ignoro el sentimiento.

-"y si llego a decir que si"- intento coquetear con él.-"¿Qué tipo de ropa debo llevar?".-sonrió y sé que Stefan ya sabe que iré con él, se acerca y me besa.

-"Con cualquier cosa te verás exquisita, pero no lleves tanta si serán unos pocos días." Sonríe, y siento que puedo llegar a quererlo, que él será la persona que me saque de mi vacío.

Nos bañamos juntos y aunque solo nos robamos unos besos de vez en cuando, me siento feliz, y estando con él de esta manera, he sonreído más de lo que lo he hecho desde que mi familia murió.

Y esto solo me hace pensar que ha sido la mejor decisión el haberle dicho que sí.

Nos vestimos y Stefan sale antes de la habitación, ya que yo me demoro un poco más secando mi cabello. Al salir Stefan me espera en el salón con una manzana roja en la mano.

-"Debes alimentarte, Elena".- Me la entrega y me abraza.

-"Debo irme ya, es muy tarde"- comento y estoy triste por ello.

-"Lo sé, recuerda te iré a buscar el Miércoles si…".- me dice y sube una mano para jugar con mi pelo. Nos acercamos a la puerta y cuando la abre, yo me lanzo a sus brazos, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le doy un largo beso a modo de despedida.

-"Adiós Stefan, te espero el miércoles".- susurro cerca de sus labios, estoy saliendo, pero él me agarra de un brazo, creo que me va a besar, pero en realidad, solo me da un tierno beso en la mejilla. Salgo y me voy feliz, todo mejora poco a poco.

Me despierto al sonar la alarma, casi no pude dormir y ayer se me hizo eterno, estaba ansiosa por hoy, pero el día ha llegado y me voy con mi "novio" de vacaciones, ya tengo arreglado el bolso y le he dicho a tía Isobel que me voy de viaje con las porristas. No he tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza de leer el diario de mamá así que lo llevare conmigo ya que no sé qué tan largo será el viaje.

Sé que sonara tonto, pero llevo mi osito de peluche, cuando pequeña me daba miedo viajar en avión y mi padre me lo regalo, diciendo que él me protegería y desde entonces viajo con él.

No he consumido hace mucho y me siento bastante orgullosa, aunque sigo sufriendo dolores de cabeza y me siguen tiritando las manos, no la llevare, ya que supongo que no la necesitare.

Estoy terminado de ordenar todo, cuando suena mi celular…

****Te paso a buscar como a las 6, 3 :D S**

Son las 3 aún quedan tres horas, y me siento con ánimos de escribir en mi diario, lo saco y al abrirlo me doy cuenta que en algunas partes hay marcas de las lágrimas del otro día.

Pensando en que escribir me quedo dormida, hasta que escucho la bocina de un auto. Me levanto, dejo el diario en la cama, mientras recojo todo lo que me falta, me doy una vuelta por el baño y al volver a mi pieza, decido llevar mi diario.

Salgo y Stefan me está esperando afuera del auto, es un auto azul y se ve bastante corriente, me acerco a besarlo, pero él sólo me da un beso bastante corto y recoge el bolso de mis manos, dejándolo en el asiento trasero.

Ve mi cara y se encoge de hombros.-"Vamos tarde, súbete Elena".- Miro la hora y solo son las 18.05, ¿se habrá molestado por esos cinco minutos?, me subo sin rechistar y me pongo el cinturón.

Stefan pone la radio, evitando el silencio incomodo que se ha creado, toma una carretera bastante desierta. La recorre por menos de una hora y de repente, estaciona…apartado del camino.

-"Stefan, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?, hay algún problema"- Pregunto con un poco de miedo, algo me dice que las cosas no van bien.

-"Elena, relájate… todo está bien".-Sólo quiero mostrarte algo, se acerca y roza sus labios con los míos.-"Baja y espérame con los ojos cerrados".- me sonríe y desabrocha mi cinturón. Elena basta solo estas siendo paranoica.

Me bajo y Stefan se demora un poco.-"No hagas trampa"- me grita desde dentro del auto.

Hace frio así que rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos tratando de mantener el calor. Me empiezo a aburrir de esperarlo.. Me estoy por girar y siento que Stefan se acerca por detrás y pone un paño con algo que huele súper toxico en mi nariz y boca impidiéndome respirar.

-"Elena, Elena... ¿Por qué las cosas siempre son tan simples contigo?- Me retuerzo y trato de golpearlo, pero siento mis piernas y brazos pesados- "Algunas palabras bonitas y un poco de cariño y caíste sin yo tener que hacer esfuerzos"- Siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.-"No te preocupes nadie te echara de menos"- es lo último que alcanzo a oír cuando todo se vuelve negro.

Stefan POV

La dejo en el suelo cuando estoy completamente seguro de que esta inconsciente, me acerco al maletero y saco cuerdas y paños, le vendo los ojos y la amordazo con uno de los pedazos de tela para que no grite si se despierta, luego ato sus manos y pies, no me preocupo porque alguien pueda ver ya que es tarde y esta carretera es bastante desierta.

Luego de tenerla completamente amarrada, la cargo y la meto al maletero. Klaus me está esperando unos kilómetros más allá con otro coche, ya que alguien puede haber visto algo.

Termino, me monto en el coche y manejo lo más rápido que puedo.

Elena pov

Siento que floto, alguien me está cargando, ¿Dónde estoy?, escucho unas voces a lo lejos.

-"Espero que este plan resulte, ¿Estás seguro de que nadie te vio?"-Estoy amarrada y me están metiendo en algún tipo de cajón… no, me están metiendo en un auto, en el maletero, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, siento una nube de humo alrededor mío, mi cerebro no procesa bien.

Me depositan y cierran la puerta, me estoy asustando, no puedo respirar. Dios, mamá, papa ayúdenme.. ¿Dónde me he metido?... Trato de moverme, pero estoy atada y mis miembros se sienten como si no fueran míos...¿Que me habrá dado Stefan?.

Trato de gritar, pero mii garganta duele y tengo algo en la boca, gimo y golpeo algo con mi pie.

-"Mierda, está despertando".- Abren la cajuela y veo a Stefan junto con otro hombre, las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.-"No tengas miedo, te sacaremos la amordaza, pero no grites"-El hombre de pelo cobrizo me comenta con su acento británico.

Stefan se acerca a sacarme lo que tengo en la boca y lo primero que intento es gritar, pero este se acerca y hay algo en su mirada que me da miedo, al momento de poner su mano en mi boca, lo hace junto con otro paño con algo toxico y vuelvo a caer en la inconciencia.

Damon Pov.

No entiendo porque Klaus quiere que nos juntemos en la mansión de las chicas y sobre todo no entiendo porque él no es capaz de llamarme si no que le dice a Ric que me avise. Lo primero que pensé fue que Klaus había vuelto a meter las patas por confiar tanto en Stefan, pero estoy despreocupado porque según Ric, Klaus me tiene un regalo.

Voy llegando y los guardias al verme abren las puertas.

-"Buenas noches Señor Salvatore". Entro por la puerta principal y al mirar a el hall, me doy cuenta que hay varios hombres vestido de etiqueta y que se ven bastante poderosos, me pareció haber visto a algunos políticos.

La oficina está en el primer piso, pero mientras me dirijo a esta con un andar despreocupado, Rose se me acerca.

-"Me tienes abandonada, hace cuanto no te pasas por mi cuarto"- me comenta haciéndome cariño en la piel del pecho que esta al descubierto.

-"Hermosa, espérame esta noche"- Le comento y le doy un rápido beso en los labios.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo, llego abro la puerta y veo que Ric está adentro junto a Klaus.

-"Damon, mi socio"- acota Klaus de un modo bastante zalamero. –"Sé que te he hecho pasar un montón de malos ratos, pero te tengo una oferta de paz, un pago o como quieras llamarlo.

-"Stefan pasa"- grita Klaus, se abre la puerta y lo primero que veo a este rubio de mala muerte con unas ojeras bastante grandes. Pero sigo mirando y me percato que viene arrastrando a una mujer atada y amordazada.

-"Sé que tienes un exquisito gusto en mujeres y espero que esta preciosura sirva como una parte del pago"

Me fijo en la chica y está bastante sudorosa, su cabello color chocolate está bastante desordenado y algunos mechones rebeldes caen en su frente, al fijarme en su rostro, en especial en esos hermosos ojos marrones de gacela, me doy cuenta que sus ojeras son iguales o peores que las de Stefan y la marca de las lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, hacen que me dé una sensación extraña en el estómago, noto que está bastante delgada, mucho diría yo, sé le notan los huesos de las mejillas y ya sé que es lo que va mal.

-"Si, es hermosa, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con adictos, me basta con tu novio".- comento tratando de ignorar esos ojos que me ven con miedo.

-"No te lo niego, tiene problemas con las drogas"- Klaus comenta y se encoge de hombros.-Pero es tú regalo y te apuesto que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por un poco de droga, según Stefan hace mucho que no consume y ya le está haciendo falta"- Se acerca a la chica la toma por el brazo y la tira a mis pies.

-"Dale una oportunidad".- comenta.-" Los dejaremos a solas para que se conozcan"- cierra la puerta y me deja encerrado con esta chica.


	6. Chapter 6

Tengo una anónima a la cual dedicarle este capítulo… enterito, espero que te guste, gracias por tu constante apoyo y lo más importante tus reviews no me molestan al contrario, me animan a seguir en este viaje de amor turbulento y secretos..

He estado ocupada con el trabajo y los estudios, pero aquí esta, he sacado algunas ideas de la serie, pero venían al momento.

Tratare de subir el próximo cap. lo más rápido posible, tengo en mente una idea para otro fic, en el cual todos serán humano, está inspirado en una novela la cual vi hace mucho, pero he cambiado ya en mi mente gran parte de la trama, apenas pueda lo escribo, lo subo y espero sus comentarios :D

Gracias por sus reviews a todos los demás, en serio me animan a seguir con esta historia….

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Haremos un trato, ¿Te parece?, te sacaré la mordaza de la boca, pero tú no gritaras, no hay que hacer una escena - Le comente mientras me arrodillaba para estar a su misma altura.

-Y si gritas, estoy seguro de que no será de mucha ayuda, ya que - me acerque a su odio para susúrrale.- Estamos en mi territorio y puedes destrozarte la garganta pidiendo ayuda, y no servirá de nada, ¿Trato?-La chica asintió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Por favor, déjeme ir- Fue lo primero que dijo apenas le saque la mordaza.

-Primero contestaras unas simples preguntas… No tengas miedo, Siéntate- trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y el tener las manos atadas no le fue de mucha ayuda. Mi cerebro actuó por inercia y sin darme cuenta estaba al lado de ella sosteniéndola, la mire a los ojos y debajo de todas esas lágrimas vi una dulzura y un calor que no había visto nunca en nadie, quise eliminar esas lagrimas con mis pulgares y… ¿Qué diablos te pasa Damon?, recobre la compostura y la tome en brazos, la senté en la silla del escritorio, sacando las ataduras de sus manos.

Elena POV

Estaba asustada al bajarme del auto Stefan me dio algún tipo de drogas, me sentía desorientada, mis miembros parecían de gelatina y el estar amarrada no ayudaba mucho, me cargo un buen trecho, y me dejo sentada en el piso.

Escuche al hombre del acento británico gritar a lo lejos, Stefan agarro la cuerda que sujetaba mis manos y me arrastro hacia dentro.

Él entro primero y yo caí de rodillas por la fuerza con la que me arrastro, al entrar vi a tres hombres, a él de pelo cobrizo, a otro de pelo rubio ceniza, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue un hombre de pelo negro, el cual estaba al medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y los primeros botones estaban abiertos dejando ver su pecho.

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul océano, pero estos no eran como el mar en un hermoso día de verano, eran como los de un día tormentoso, el color no representaba la claridad de su mirada, al contrario, era oscura y llena de tormento.

Estaba embobada mirándolo cuando escucho la palabra "medio de pago". En ese momento me miro de verdad y me sentí sonrojar bajo su atenta mirada. Él era ese tipo de hombre por el cual harías cualquier cosa, cual estupidez solo por conseguir que te mirara en el colegio o por el cual las chicas se peleaban sin él hacer nada para provocarlo.

"Si es hermosa, pero no quiero nada que ver con adictos, me basta con tu novio"-¿Adicta?, no soy una adicta, la manera tan despectiva en la que lo dijo se sintió como una puñalada en el estómago.

-No te lo niego, tiene problemas con las drogas, pero es tú regalo-¿Por qué hablan de mi como si fuera un objeto?- Y te apuesto que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por un poco de droga- he caído bajo, he hecho cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

Las lágrimas resbalan en mis mejillas y no puedo evitarlo, veo a través de las lágrimas como el hombre de pelo cobrizo mueve la boca, pero no escucho nada de lo que está diciendo. Recobro el sentido cuando veo que se acerca a mí y me agarra por el codo fuertemente, me levanto a duras penas y él me suelta, caigo arrodillada frente a este hombre "Dale una oportunidad, los dejaremos a solas para que se conozcan"… ellos salen y nos dejan a solas y ahora en verdad tengo miedo, pero sorprendentemente no es un miedo parecido al que le tenía a Stefan.

Estoy arrodillada frente a él y él solo me mira, su mirada es demasiado intensa así que tengo que desviar la mirada, lo escucho suspirar y se acerca a mí.

-Haremos un trato, ¿Te parece?, te sacaré la mordaza de la boca, pero tú no gritaras, no hay que hacer una escena - aunque quisiera hacerlo estoy segura de que no podría -Y si gritas, estoy seguro que no será de mucha ayuda, ya que estamos en mi territorio y puedes destrozarte la garganta pidiendo ayuda, y no servirá de nada, ¿Trato?- Me susurra en el odio y los pelos se me erizan, solo asiento.

Me saca la mordaza y aunque me prometí mantener la calma, lo primero que hago es rogarle que me deje ir –"Primero contestaras unas simples preguntas… No tengas miedo, Siéntate"- al levantarme, mis piernas no responden y siento mis rodillas doblarse, trato de levantar las manos para evitar el golpe en la cara, pero están están amarradas y no puedo.

Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llega, los abro y veo a este hombre el cual se veía peligroso…sujetándome, lo miro a través de las lágrimas y compruebo que no estaba equivocada sus ojos son hermosos.

Me levanta y me carga hasta la silla, allí me desata las manos y él se apoya en el escritorio con los brazos cruzadas sobre su pecho, la camisa se ciñe a sus brazos y a su torso.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta delicadamente, no quiero contestarle así que solo me quedo mirando un punto fijo en el piso- No hagas las cosas más difíciles, solo quiero saberlo por simple curiosidad, pero bueno… No me interesa- lo miro y se ve aburrido.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Si le contesto con la verdad, cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que me deje ir, pero la pregunta es ¿Si me deja libre, que es lo que me espera en casa, una tía borracha y soledad?

- Veinte- contesto secamente, sin mirarlo, lo siento suspirar.

-Pequeña, pequeña.. Se me está agotando la paciencia ¿Quieres que traiga a Stefan y que él te lo pregunte?, si te trajo hasta acá como un objeto barato, estoy seguro de que no le costaría sacarte lo que yo quiero saber de maneras bastante poco gentiles.

Me aterra pensar que es lo que podría hacerme Stefan, lo miro a los ojos- E..e…es la verdad, te-tengo veinte… no fui a la universidad, pero soy asistente de un arquitecto- frunce el ceño y me observa detenidamente por mucho tiempo - Lo juro.

-Claro… y yo soy el asistente de Obama ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Stefan, mentirosa?- suspiro derrotada al notar su ironía, no me ha creído, pero por lo menos a cambiado de pregunta.

-Hace unos pocos meses- Y yo creí que él quería tener un viaje romántico conmigo, soy tan estúpida, me dan ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero me muerdo el labio y apretó mis manos las cuales están posadas en mi rodillas, enterrándome las uñas, evitándolo. Él solo continúa con sus preguntas

- ¿Te daba la droga o sólo tenían una relación "amorosa"?- Hace un gesto de comillas con las manos y su boca se curva en una sonrisa, definitivamente no sé a qué se refiere, ladeo la cabeza y frunzo el ceño.

Él se ríe ante mi desconcierto- No sabes de lo que estoy hablando- no lo pregunta – Está bien, no es mi problema... Dígame señorita asistente ¿Tienes familia?- ante esa pregunta no sé cómo reaccionar, y me maldigo por sentir las lágrimas caer en mis mejillas.

-¿Que te interesa a ti?- me levanto de la silla - déjame ir… y si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo y vas a matarme – le grito – hazlo ya, deja de regodearte y de hacerme sufrir más – Me tiro al piso llorando derrotada - Haz que pare – no sé a quién le pido ayuda - …. Por favor haz que pare- me llevo las manos a la cabeza, porque no puedo más con este dolor.

Damon POV.

Veo como cae de rodillas al piso, y no sé qué hacer, simplemente he hecho una simple pregunta… - Haz que pare, Por favor haz que pare- no sé cómo ayudarla a que se refiere , y es la primera vez que me afecta tanto ver a una mujer llorar, sin contar a mi madre.

Es drogadicta, así que hago lo único que se me ocurre, rodeo el escritorio mientras ella aún llora, abro los cajones y no me molesto en cerrarlos, me frustro por no encontrar lo que busco y su llanto me pone más nervioso, hasta que en uno de los tantos, encuentro algunas bolsas con drogas que recuerdo haber visto antes, pero nunca me pare a preguntarme como habían llegado hasta ahí, si yo nunca en mi vida he consumidos ningún tipo de drogas.

Me arrodillo junto a ella y sin conocerla la abrazo tratando de que se calme un poco para poder hablarle, ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y sigue llorando, sufriendo.

Odio lo que voy a hacer, me detesto, pero no se me ocurre nada más y solo quiero que pare de llorar. En vez de ayudarla, sólo arruinare más su triste y corta vida, porque estoy segura de que es menor de edad.

-Puedo ayudarte, quiero que me dejes ayudarte – le susurro, haciéndole cariño en el pelo. Ella parece calmarse, levanta su mirada y me mira, está perdida, la pena que la embarga es mayor a ella, lo veo en sus oscuros ojos…

Dios, que hace esta chica acá, debería estar en su casa junto a su familia, sentados en el sillón viendo una película o con sus amigas, no debería estar llorando abrazada a un desconocido.

- Puedo ayudarte- cierro los ojos y miro hacia otro lado… ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?, Trato de pasarle la bolsita que está en mis manos, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Parece calmarse - ¿Cómo?- pregunta de un momento a otro y al abrir mis ojos, veo los de ella fijos en los míos, con ¿esperanza?... Que irónico ¿Por qué tendría esperanzas conmigo, si yo sólo iba a drogarla y a sumergirla aún más en esta mierda?

No puedo hacer esto, paso una de mis manos por su espalda y la otra por detrás de sus rodillas y me levanto junto a ella. Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, parece calmarse y cierra los ojos, sin embargo siguen resbalando las lágrimas por sus mejillas y estas empapan mi camisa. No me preocupo de tomar nada, después puedo enviar a alguien, me acerco a la puerta y como puedo la abro.

Al abrirla veo solamente a Alaric en el pasillo, hago un gesto con la mano indicándole que después hablamos y sigo mi camino. Al salir Moisés corre a abrir la puerta trasera de la limusina.

Ya adentro me fijo en ella y está durmiendo pacíficamente en mis brazos, sus ojos están enrojecidos. No me doy cuenta y mi mano está acariciando despacio y lentamente su mejilla, la cual aún esta húmeda.

¿Quién es esta chica?

Todo el camino me dedico a observarla, es hermosa de una manera simple, pero atrayente al mismo tiempo. Meto alguno de los mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja, su pelo lacio es suave y sedoso al tacto.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos, me bajo con ella aún en mis brazos, subo las escaleras de la mansión. Me dirijo a la habitación de invitados más cerca de mi pieza, abro la puerta y al medio de la habitación hay una cama tamaño grande, hecha de madera tiene cuatro postes de roble oscuro y sábanas blancas, los ventanales enormes dejan entrar la luz de la luna, la cual ilumina la pieza de una manera pacífica.

Me acerco a la cama y la deposito en ella, me alejo un poco y la observo… la luz llega a ella y parece un ángel, dormida los problemas que la agobian parecen desaparecer ya que está en calma.

Dejo sus zapatillas en el piso, recojo la colcha y la cubro, una última vez dejo un montoncito de pelo detrás de su oreja y de paso acaricio su mejilla. Me estoy alejando, cuando ella toma mi mano suavemente.

-Me llamo Elena- susurra con una voz casi imperceptible y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormida, dejándome allí parado sin saber qué hacer.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracia por sus comentarios *-*


	7. Chapter 7

_Les traigo capitulo nuuuuuevo, ame al Damon del capítulo anterior al igual que ustedes :')_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Son las 23.15 de una noche lluviosa, las calles están desiertas a causa del frio y de vez en cuando unos pocos autos pasan alterando la tranquilidad que la noche promete.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, delgado y bajito esperara ansioso en la entrada de un callejón en Mystic Falls, moviéndose como de cual rata encerrada se tratara, jadeando y paranoico. Ha cometido un robo y al hacerlo de paso ha matado al anciano que ha tratado de defender su pequeño negocio, no ha querido hacerlo, pero su adicción puede más que su sentido común.

Siente impotencia y golpea la pared que está a su lado con su puño derecho un par de veces, su mano empieza a sangrar y a doler. Está cansado de esperar así que se apoya en la pared y se deja caer hasta sentarse en el piso.

Una pareja que camina por la misma acera cerca de allí ve como el hombre golpea la pared y con miedo cruzan la calle para evitarlo.

Escucha las sirenas de una patrulla de policía y se levanta, se dispone a correr y a internarse aún más en el callejón, pero en su nerviosismo se va de bruces al suelo y se golpea en la cabeza.

Arrodillado empieza a moverse hasta llegar a una pared, se apoya de espaldas intentando recobrar la compostura… la oscuridad lo oculta. El hombre se está cansando de esperar, está pensando en irse cuando ve un land rover alicante negreo se asomarse, frena de golpe causando un sonido chirriante. Del auto baja un hombre de tez oscura vestido con una polera y nos jeans negros y comienza a acercarse mientras el auto se aleja, este se detiene a unos pasos de la entrada del callejón como buscando a alguien.

Lo más rápido que puede nuestro amigo se levanta para poder hacerle señas. El otro hombre con paso cauteloso se adentra en el callejón.

-Has hecho un gran revuelto, esta noche... ¿Tienes el dinero?- le pregunta yendo al grano rápidamente.

El hombre saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un paquete de papel color mostaza, se lo entrega con mano temblorosa, este lo toma y lo abre observando la gran cantidad de billetes verde que yacen allí dentro. De su pantalón saca un paquete el cual contiene muchas bolsitas con un polvo blanco, fino y cristalino.

Se lo entrega y este las mira con devoción, está por irse, pero el hombre de tez oscura lo detiene.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, El Sr. Salvatore espera volver a saber de su persona- y sin más el auto vuelve y este se apresura en volver a él.

El hombre decide esperar, pero sus ganas son más fuertes y comienza a consumir como si no hubiera un mañana.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha sido una noche tormentosa y apenas he pegado un ojo, mirando al techo y con las sabanas revueltas no puedo dejar de preguntarme que fue lo que se me paso por la mente que me hizo traer a esa chica, a Elena… a mi casa y lo más importante que fue esa corriente que sentí cuando me toco.

La lluvia ha cesado, y ha dejado salir algunos pocos rayos de sol, sin embargo de vez en cuando las nubes lo tapan, así que…se nota poco que es temprano y el día está tranquilo. Me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha, en esta trato de mantener la mente en blanco y solo me dedico a sentir el agua caliente caer por mi espalda, salgo del baño con un toalla atada en la caderas, me paso la mano por el pelo en un intento vano de ordenarlo.

Es temprano así que estoy seguro de que Elena sigue durmiendo y no quiero molestarla ya que no me siento capaz de enfrentar otra escena de llanto.

Bajo y me encuentro con Mery Anne, ella ha sido mi empleada desde hace mucho y le tengo cariño, la saludo y le pido que se encargue de la niña que está en el cuarto de invitados. Mientras desayuno sentado en la isla de la cocina tomo mi celular y llamo a Klaus, suenan tres tonos y contesta.

- Damon, Buenos días ¿A que debo esta agradable llamada?- contesta animadamente.

- Klaus, vamos directo al grano, ¿De dónde sacaste a esta niña?- comento sin rodeos – Sé que trabajamos con mujeres, pero en ningún momento, que yo me haya enterado hemos entrado en el negocio de la explotación infantil"- le digo bebiendo un sorbo de mi taza de café negro.

- No es menor de edad… te lo aseguro, Stefan se encargó de averiguar todo con respecto a ella, tiene los documentos y todo – se apresura a contestarme.

- Espero que no me estés mintiendo – suelto si más- Matt nos ayuda, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho frente a un caso de secuestro, que tal que la familia de esta chica denuncia su ausencia a la policía.

- No tiene familia, ¿Crees que nací ayer?, no soy tan imbécil – me atraganto con el café, por eso el ataque de llanto de ayer en la noche – Así que puedes disfrutarla como se te plazca- imaginarme a la chica gimiendo en mis brazos hace que una parte de mi anatomía se despierte.

- Bueno si eso es cierto, quiero que hoy me traigas los documentos que Stefan tiene en su poder y de paso las pertenencias de esta chica, bueno si tenía alguna con ella. Espero verte pronto por aquí – le digo irónicamente y cuelgo.

Creo que ya entiendo gran parte del dolor que está sufriendo la morena que en estos momentos duerme en la habitación de invitados de la mansión, mi mente esta en blanco mientras termino de beber el café cuando el timbre de la mansión suena, al rato escucho pasos.

-Damon, el sheriff Matt Donovan lo está buscando- eso es extraño, generalmente solo nos vemos en la mansión de las chicas, me levanto y me dirijo rápidamente a la sala de estar.

- Matt, hace tiempo que no sé de ti ¿Cómo va todo?- le saludo cordialmente.

-Bien, Damon- se queda callado como analizando lo que me va a decir –Sé que no te gusta estar con rodeos, así que te diré al tiro a lo que vengo – se queda callado un momento

- Nos conocemos desde que somos unos críos y cuando viniste a mí y decidimos hacer el trato de venta de drogas en Mystic Falls fue con unas pocas condiciones siendo una la más importante – se queda callado otra vez - y era que yo no haría la vista gorda y a cambio nadie moriría por sobredosis en la ciudad- me comenta rápidamente y no sé a qué se refiere.

-Así es, los distribuidores tienen estrictamente prohibido vender más dosis de la aceptada por mí – me apresuro a mencionar – ese fue nuestro trato.

-Bueno, creo que uno de tus distribuidores está pasando por alto ese paso – Abre la carpeta que tiene debajo de su brazo y me la muestra.

- Hoy en la madrugada un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años ha sido encontrado muerto en un callejón de la ciudad – me muestra la foto y el hombre esta botado en el piso con los ojos apagados y con lo que parece saliva alrededor de la boca y con sangre seca saliendo de su nariz, al lado de él yacen varias bolsitas de cocaína y un poco desparramada.

- Muerto por sobredosis, este hombre tenía más coca que sangre en su sistema – se lleva la mano a las sienes y se las acaricia, parece cansado – Y vengo hasta aquí porque, eres el único que trafica drogas en la ciudad tú mismo te encargas de eso-

Cuando hicimos el trato de distribución de drogas en la ciudad Matt estuvo reacio a aceptar, así que tuve que mostrarle las ventajas que nuestra asociación le daba. El me dejaría traficar en la ciudad y exportar de esta y a cambio yo, me encargaría de mantener a otros distribuidores fuera de la ciudad y en consecuencia a evitar que policías con rangos más alto o fuerzas especiales del país vinieran a hacerse cargo de la ciudad y le quitaran el trabajo.

Le afirme que mis drogas serian puras y no se mezclarían con otro tipo de químicos y también no tendríamos problemas de sobredosis, ya que venderíamos hasta cierto tope.

El dinero no era un problema ya que exportábamos drogas fuera de la ciudad y esto nos daba muy buenos ingresos.

-Una vagabundo que estaba en el callejón, lo vio haciendo el intercambio con otro hombre, pero su testimonio no es muy válido ya que estaba ebrio y la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la calle no pudo captar la patente del vehículo, pero si tenemos el modelo era… - dirige su mirada a los papeles buscando la información - un Land Rover alicante negro – guarda la carpeta de nuevo.

– No quisiera tener problemas contigo y acabar con nuestro trato – me estrecha su mano a modo de despedida – Soluciona esto pronto - me entrega la carpeta – te dejo la copia.

-No es necesario ponerse tan serios Matt, cualquier noticia que tenga te la hare saber de inmediato- estrecho su mano

– Y Espero que tú hagas lo mismo- Matt asiente con la cabeza y lo veo dirigirse a la puerta – Mándale saludos a Caroline por mi cuando vayas a la mansión – le comento en voz alta, sé que aún no acepta bien el trabajo de Caroline, lo veo tensarse, pero sigue su camino.

Maldigo en voz baja, no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi asociación con Matt, si esto pasa pueden venir las unidades especiales contra el tráfico de drogas y las cosas se podrían difíciles… Tengo que encontrar al culpable de esto y hacerle pagar y por el bien de todo lo santo, espero que sea uno de mis hombres ya que cualquier otro distribuidor que este traficando en mi territorio es hombre muerto.

Necesito un whisky doble y necesito hablar con Ric, me dirijo al estudio mientras saco el celular de mi bolsillo.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me despierta el claxon de un auto desde afuera, Unos pocos rayos del sol se cuelan por mi ventana, no recuerdo haber dormido tanto y así hace mucho, me siento totalmente descansada y renovada. Me doy la vuelta tratando de seguir durmiendo y me percato de que debería haber caído al suelo. Abro un ojo y no reconozco donde estoy las pareces son blancas y el suelo es de madera oscura. Salto de la cama, retrocedo y pego mi espalda al cabecero, encojo mis rodillas y las envuelvo con mis brazos.

¿Dónde estoy?, la pieza es amplia al igual que la cama de sábanas blancas en la que cual hace poco estaba durmiendo, hay una tele de plasma gigante pegada a la pared que este frente a la cama y a los pies de la cama hay un diván blanco, en una de las esquinas hay un sillón para uno, pero estoy segura de que ahí cabe más de una persona, una de las paredes laterales esta echa de ventanales desde el techo hasta el piso, esta tiene alguna pequeñas gotitas de agua demostrándome que la noche de ayer estuvo lloviendo, la pieza no está muy alumbrada, ya que el sol está oculto por las nubes en estos momentos, desde afuera se escucha movimiento y se ven algunos árboles, el cielo se está oscureciendo, creo que volverá a llover.

Bajo la mirada y me dispongo a recordar, no recuerdo muchas cosas con respecto a ayer, sé que tenía un viaje planeado con Stefan y… los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente en forma de flashes… Stefan raptándome, drogándome y… al hermoso hombre de ojos azules y sus constantes preguntas... recuerdo la última, pero no recuerdo como he llegado hasta aquí.

Mi respiración se acelera y mi mente trabaja a toda máquina ideando un plan para escapar, pero… ¿Por qué quiero escapar?, no estoy amarrada, no estoy maltratada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento… tranquila.

Me levanto de la cama lentamente tratando de mantener la compostura y me dirijo al ventanal, estoy vestida con la ropa de ayer, que constaba de un jeans, un sweter y unas zapatillas, las cuales no tengo, cruzo los brazos por mi cuerpo… hace frio.

El jardín que rodea a la casa en la que me encuentro, aunque no creo que sea una casa pequeña en realidad, es gigante y apuesto que en un día soleado la vista seria hermosa, hay varios árboles, arbustos y matas de flores rodeando esta, veo una plazoleta, la cual en el medio tiene una fuente de agua con la forma de una sirena con la cabeza ladeada la cual en sus manos tiene un jarrón y de este cae el agua, alrededor de esta fuente hay algunos autos y algunos hombres de pie como vigilando. De la plazoleta sale un camino hecho de piedra rodeado de verde y esta llega a un portón de hierro negro de un modelo bastante intrincado, pero hermoso. Este a cada lado tiene dos postes de concreto para después a cada uno de estos seguir con las rejas de hierro.

Dejo de mirar el paisaje y en el diván veo mi bolso, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?, la abro y saco el osito de peluche, me dan ganas de llorar, pero me controlo lo apretó contra mi pecho.

Dejo mi bolso y me dirijo al baño, El baño es enorme, las baldosas de las paredes y las del piso son de un color café claro y hay una bañera en la que caben fácilmente dos personas, en la pared que se apoya la bañera hay un espejo que llega hasta el inicio de esta, y el lavamanos es de cristal apoyado en un mueble de madera color café oscuro, estoy pegada mirando todo y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿ Si solo esta habitación es asi, como será el resto de la casa?. Lleno la bañera y le echo unas sales de baño olor lavanda y empiezan a salir burbujas, me doy mi tiempo en bañarme juego un poco con las burbujas y cuando ya las palmas de mis manos están bastante arrugadas me dispongo a salir, tomo una de las toallas del mueble y me envuelvo en ella.

Por alguna extraña razón no siento frio y eso que estamos en pleno invierno, salgo y me paro de golpe al encontrar al hombre de ayer sentado en el diván y con el oso de peluche en sus manos, este no me ha escuchado y está observándolo detenidamente, viste unas botas negras, un pantalón negro y una camisa con botones color ploma y las mangas las tiene doblada a la altura del codo.

Como si se sintiera observado levanta la mirada, sus ojos azules o grisáceos, no estoy segura, me observan fijamente, su boca se entreabre por un segundo, me pregunto como saben esos labios, su mirada vuelve a la normalidad y lo veo levantarse, retrocedo involuntariamente.

-Espero que estés lo bastante limpia, Elena – dice mi nombre lentamente, como saboreándolo y me sonrojo – Ya que has estado más de una hora allí dentro – sonríe de medio lado y me siento desfallecer.

-¿Co-co-como sabes mi nombre?- susurro en voz baja, está demasiado cerca.

Parece sorprendido por un momento –Sé muchas cosas preciosa…. necesito hablar contigo, vístete rápido, te espero en la tercera puerta bajando la escaleras a la derecha- sonríe y se marcha y yo suelto el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracias por sus comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola… Creo que todos sabemos que soy la peor en lo que respecta a responsabilidad, pero les prometo no dejar inconclusa esta historia… disfruto demasiado escribiéndola…

Y gracias a una de mis series favoritas, tengo demasiado material para ustedes lectoras :B!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, tengo un extraño temblor en las manos y me siento sudorosa ¿Hace cuánto que no consumo?…

Las escaleras caen en espiral, me deslumbro con lo poco que alcanzo a ver de esta mansión. Estoy mirando una de las hermosas lámparas colgantes y en consecuencia tropiezo con un escalón, maldigo.

Las manos me sudan ¿para que querrá verme?, en una de esas me deja ir – aunque no me está reteniendo – ¿Qué querrá el hombre de los ojos azules ¿Ira a seguir con el interrogatorio?...

Antes de llegar a la puerta escucho voces, me aproximo a esta y posiciono mi oreja en la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

- ¿Confías en Stefan?- alguien pregunta

- Ric, aquí están los papeles… me los ha traído, pero si tú no estás seguro…- silencio - y como tú mismo lo has dicho… es Stefan, te daré la información necesaria para que puedas ahondar aún más en el tema.- … esa voz.

- Sí, no te preocupes, yo lo hago… pero lo más probable es que la investigación se demore un poco, no podemos correr el riesgo de que las autoridades se den cuenta de que alguien está buscando información sobre esta chica y si cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que sea menor de edad con mayor razón –

¿Están hablando de mí?

- Lo sé… por ese te confío esto Ric – silencio – eres mi mano derecha y mi amigo.

Toco la puerta, antes de que puedan seguir con el tema, al rato se escuchan sonidos de sillas moviéndose

Me dispongo a tocar otra vez, sin embargo un hombre abre la puerta un segundo antes… Este tiene el pelo color rubio ceniza, los ojos pardos…debe ser Ric.

- Discúlpenme, no quería interrumpir, pero…- dejo inconclusa la frase ya que Ric se me adelanta.

- No, no interrumpes nosotros ya estábamos terminando, ¿Cierto? – Me sonríe amablemente, le sonrió de vuelta y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como el moreno sonríe de forma irónica y frunce el ceño al rato.

– Alaric Saltzman – estira su mano, estoy empezando a levantar mi mano para estrechar la de Alaric, pero él interrumpe.

-Elena, estaba empezando a pensar que te habías perdido- comenta y se acerca al bar con un andar despreocupado.

- Un placer conocerte, dime Ric- él al ver mi vacilación termina de estrechar mi mano con la suya - … te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo - comenta mirando al hombre que en estos momentos nos da la espalda.

- Eh, ric – lo llama antes de salir, girando la cabeza– no te olvides de averiguar sobre el asunto del amigo del Sheriff – comenta y vuelve a mirar lo que está haciendo.

¿De qué hablan?, Es más que obvio que está guardando información por estar yo presente.

Este asiente y sale dejándonos solos. Tomo las mangas de mi polera y las aprieto en mis puños.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse, cuando termina él hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano para que tome asiento… lo hago.

- Bueno… Elena - ¿Por qué tiene que decir mi nombre de esa manera?

- Efectivamente no estabas mintiendo – sonríe Irónico- … Según esto - se aproxima a el escritorio con el vaso en la mano, este contiene un líquido ámbar, toma unos papeles se los acerca y ladea la cabeza para leerlos, eso sí se demora menos de 5 segundos… debe haberlos leído antes - tienes veinte años - ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¿Qué papeles?- susurro por lo bajo, pregunto y me acerco al escritorio, quedando sentada en la orilla de la silla.

¿Qué información tiene allí de mí?, trago dificultosamente.

- ¿Por qué debo mostrártelos?... Si, lo que está aquí escrito solo me confirma lo que tú has dicho, ¿O me equivoco? – Me mira fijamente y para mi suplicio no puedo desviar mi mirada de esos ojos. El nudo que tengo en la garganta parece agrandarse y es más que obvio que no este no está dispuesto a deshacerse.

Asiento rápidamente varias veces y desvío mi mirada a esa carpeta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto aún mirando la carpeta, las palabras salen antes de que las haya pensado, lo miro y él levanta una ceja sorprendido, baja la mirada y sonríe… ¡Madre mia!

- ¿Por qué debo responderte si tú ayer no quisiste, Elena? – me dice sentándose en la esquina del escritorio más cercana a mí, pone su dedo índice de la mano derecha en su labio y lo desliza lentamente por él.

- Y de igual manera me estas llamando por mi nombre en estos momentos – contesto cuando soy capaz de dejar de mirar ese dedo.

Me sorprende mi osadía y al parecer a él también, miro a mis manos que están en mi regazo y subo una pasándola por mi cabello en un gesto nervioso y mi mano sufre un pequeño temblor en el proceso.

Siento su mirada fija en mí, escucho el movimiento de la ropa y al instante una de sus manos está en mi barbilla instándome a levantar mi mirada.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te inyectas? – su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

Frunzo el ceño y recuerdo el temblor de hace un rato.

-Estas dispuesto a responder a todas mis preguntas con preguntas – aleja su mano y siento la falta de ella, toma un trago de su vaso y suelta una carcajada.

-Tal vez – se levanta y lo sigo de reojo, va a por la silla que está detrás del escritorio, la levanta y la sitúa en frente de la mía – Me llamo Damon… Salvatore.

- No me inyecto – trago y le suelto sin más, ladea la cabeza ¿Sorprendido?.

-Según lo que me dijo Klaus, eres drogadicta – Auch, ¿Por qué duele cada vez que lo dice?

- Eres la única persona que me lo ha soltado directamente… y tanto en el transcurso de un solo día – en lugar de sentirme triste y con ganas de llorar, estoy molesta.

- Es lo que eres, ¿Por qué debo llamarte de otra manera? – suelta sin más y sin inmutarse

- Simplemente porque no me conoces.

-Tampoco es que tenga interés, preciosa – Sonríe.

Apreto fuertemente los dientes, tengo ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara que hace unos momentos me parecía tan cautivante.

- Conteste tú pregunta, ahora tú contesta la mía.

- No me inyecto – abre la boca para hablar, pero yo soy más rápida – Sólo aspiro una raya o dos los fines de semana – miento, porque me avergüenza.

- Si sólo es los fines de semana – se calla – no deberías tener ese temblor que estas sufriendo – hace un gesto con la cabeza indicando mi regazo, bajo la mirada y en realidad mis manos están temblando, las aprieto en un intento de que paren y lo miro… en su cara veo una expresión de ¿Repulsión?

- No sabes mis razones, así que no me juzgues – suelto lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

- Padres muertos – Abro los ojos ¿Cómo sabe? – Gran cosa.

Solitarias lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, al rato se levanta y se vuelve a acercar al bar, levanto mi mirada cuando mueve un vaso con liquido ámbar y hielo frente a mi, haciendo saltar a estos.

-Bueno eso no es para lo que te hice venir – tomo el vaso con mis manos y vuelvo a mirar mi regazo – ¿Stefan? – Siento un odio crecer en mí, apresuro un buen trago de líquido… Whisky... quema, pero trato de no hacer alguna mueca. – ¿Es tu novio?

Niego tímidamente con la cabeza – Sólo me proporcionaba drogas de vez en cuando.

-¿Cuánto le pagabas? – me sonrojo.

- ¡Ohh!.. Ya veo – se carcajea un poco - … Tenemos a una pequeña zorrita aquí – No podía sacarlo de su error y decirle que no poseía dinero, sólo me estaría delatando en mi mentira, aprieto el vaso entre mis manos.

- Debes ser bastante talentosa si se acostaba contigo estando con – suena un celular que lo interrumpe ¿Con quién más se acostaba Stefan?, ¿Me engañaba o yo era la usada para engañar?.

Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a recoger el celular que está a su lado del escritorio.

-Ric – levanto mi mirada - sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero – se interrumpe – No, no espérame un poco – Me mira y yo asiento un par de veces entendiendo el mensaje.

Se acerca al ventanal y me doy cuenta de que esta en realidad es una terraza, sale y cierra las puertas detrás de él, dejándome sola… Ha salido el sol, sonrío para mis adentros.

Vuelvo a tomar otro trago... No entiendo que es lo que le encuentran los hombres a esto, hago una mueca junto al pensamiento.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Qué pasa, Ric? , pensé que la investigación se iba a demorar un poco más. – dejo el vaso vacío en la baranda de piedra color crema.

- Damon, han incendiado una de las casas de la producción – se queda callado, me paso una mano por la boca.

- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas? – todo el buen humor de hace un momento atrás se ha ido por el retrete - ¿Quién ha sido?, ¿Algún sobreviviente? – Al notar su silencio y la realidad de esto las preguntas salen atropelladas.

- Según lo que me ha dicho Matt, les han disparado antes, así que no.

- ¿Cuántos muertos?.

- 5 Hombres, 3 mujeres… esposas de alguno de estos en realidad – empiezo a jugar con el vaso entre mis dedos, haciéndolo girar en la baranda, lo detengo en seco.

- ¿Algún niño?.

- Por suerte, no – respira hondo – O créeme… Matt no estaría tan calmado.

- ¿Las cámaras… Las cámaras grabaron algo? – me aferro en la única esperanza que me queda para saber quién ha sido el hijo de puta.

- Ah, ha – niega Alaric - … destrozadas a tiros desde puntos ciegos.

- Ric tenemos que averiguar los más pronto posible quien es el responsable de esto – niego con la cabeza – O mi viejo empezara a meter las narices.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Habla rápidamente – El problema está… en que no sabemos si esto y el hombre del callejón están unidos de alguna manera- maldigo para mis adentros.

- He estado hablando con algunos de los chicos acá en el club y el encargado de distribuirle a nuestro amigo, dejo de hacerlo cuando este dejo de pagar.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, tratando de asimilar las cosas.

- Damon esto no ha sido al azar…, sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, desde donde dispararle a las cámaras sin ser vistos, la cantidad de hombres cuidando a los cocineros… Todo – Respiro hondo.

- Ric… no me interesa el método, no me interesa sobre quien tengas que pasar… Averigua quien está detrás de todo esto y hazlo pronto o las cosas empezaran a ponerse feas.

Cuelgo sin despedirme, respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y trato de relajarme o la charla con Elena se me volverá a escapar de las manos.

Cuando ya me siento más calmado, paso las dos manos por mi pelo, paseándome un poco en el balcón asegurándome de estar más relajado, me doy vuelta dispuesta a seguir hablando con la hermosa yonki que está en mi despacho…

Pero me quedo quieto al observar lo que está haciendo.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veo la sombra de Damon pasearse por el balcón… se está demorando bastante, suspiro largamente, empiezo a mover una de mis piernas arriba abajo, lentamente… la "tranquila" charla que he tenido con Damon me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo.

Llevo casi 2 semanas sin consumir…

Él es el dueño de las drogas que Stefan me proporcionaba... una pregunta fugaz cruza por mi mente ¿Tendrá algún poco por aquí?, me llevo una de las manos a la boca y comienzo a masticar la uña de mi dedo anular, vuelvo a mirar hacia donde esta Damon.

Me siento en la orilla de la silla ahora moviendo mis dos piernas rápidamente, miro hacia el balcón sigue hablando por celular… mi respiración se acelera.

Comienzo a moverme en la silla, observo la habitación fugazmente... piso de madera, las paredes al igual que las de mi pieza son de un caoba oscuro, los ventanales tienen grandes y gruesas cortinas que llegan hasta el piso color blanco, incluyendo al ventanal de la terraza, un librero gigante lleno de libros de todo tipo... algunos más gruesos que otros, unos sillones en una esquina, algunas lámparas puestas sobre unas pequeñas mesas redondas, cuadros de paisajes y de señores deprimidos, los cuales no conozco, el pequeño bar con varias botellas y vasos… algunas cuantas cosas más y el escritorio en el centro de este.

Me humedezco los labios con la lengua, miro una última vez a Damon y este está apoyado en la baranda… dejo el vaso en el escritorio.

Es ahora o nunca.

Me levanto rápidamente y le doy la vuelta al escritorio, empiezo a revisar los cajones rápidamente cerrándolos al instante… muchos papeles, carpetas, lápices, una gran cantidad de celulares en uno de ellos.

He terminado con los de un lado y empiezo con los otros, la mayoría están con llave, maldigo… vuelvo a mirar hacia Damon… ¿Ha terminado de hablar?... no estoy segura, siento mi corazón en la garganta, como late desenfrenado, pero ya he avanzado demasiado como para acobardarme.

Empiezo a buscar la llave encima del escritorio moviendo todo lo más rápido de puedo, pero tratando de no desordenar nada cuando veo una sombra por el rabillo de ojo.

Me siento pillada y levanto mi mirada rápidamente, pero Damon aún está en el balcón, inmóvil... ¿Estará de espaldas?.

Me dispongo a seguir revisando, cuando levanto unos papeles y encuentro una llave… sonrío para mis adentros… Trato de insertar la llave en la cerradura del último cajón, pero mis dedos están torpes y no me dejan abrirlo.

Cuando al fin puedo insertar la llave, la giro hacia la derecha... abro el cajón y encuentro algo que no me esperaba.

Un arma, me quedo pasmada mirándola…. cuando

-Veo que has encontrado mi arma – salto y me llevo una mano al corazón, retrocedo inconscientemente – Sin embargo – cierra la puerta del balcón… demasiado calmado y se acerca pausadamente – Estoy seguro que eso no es lo que estabas buscando – sonríe de manera siniestra y de un momento a otro lo veo acercarse a mi velozmente.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida -_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Qué pasara? :O… Sepanlo en el siguiente capítulo :DDDDDD,

No me odien sé que soy malvada :3

Reviews para mi *-*

¿Alguien dijo yo? o/


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola...

Siento la tardanza, pero sufrí un pequeño bloqueo, lo más entretenido de todo es que tengo la mitad y el final de esta historia en mi mente, pero no era capaz de escribir este capítulo, pero creo que quedo bien.

Espero que aún estén conmigo, prometo en las vacaciones hacer todo lo posible por subir un capitulo día por medio.

Disfruten el capitulo... :D

Las cosas no son fáciles con este hombre o tal vez mi cuerpo y mi mente se ponen demasiado estúpidos, ya que no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que deben hacer, uno debe ordenar el otro obedecer, y tenemos listos los 3 simples pasos:

-Estirar la mano.

-Tomar la pistola.

-Apuntar.

Todas las cartas están a mi favor estoy cerca, Damon lejos.

Sólo quería esnifar un poco e irme a mi hermosa burbuja de felicidad aunque fuera por unos minutos, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba conmigo, ni siquiera había encontrado algunas pocas píldoras y como guinda de la torta Damon me había encontrado con las manos en la masa y ahora me observaba detenidamente.

Su mirada tenía un brillo peligroso y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, el nudo de mi garganta solo se hacía más grande y mi cuerpo seguía igual de paralizado como cuando escuche su voz y esto me hizo llegar a una conclusión bastante obvia… este hombre me intimidaba.

Todos estos pensamientos e incluso más se amontonaban en mi mente en lo que deben haber sido en tiempo real solo unos efímeros segundos.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y por fin mis músculos se dignaron a obedecer, mi brazo se movió como si fuera el de otra persona y cuando sentí la pequeña luz de esperanza, esa esperanza de lograr evitar la furia de este hombre de ojos grisáceos él ya estaba apagándola, acercándose rápido y a paso firme.

Al darme cuenta actué más rápido y me felicite a mi misma por haber logrado parecer una persona normal y no una con serios problemas de retraso.

Rodé el escritorio a paso lento agarrándome a este en un vano intento de buscar seguridad. Al notarlo se detuvo por un momento, antes de esto su cara no había expresado ninguna emoción, no había rabia, no había desconcierto ni hablar de algún sentimiento alegre… nada, no había logrado descifrar ninguna de sus expresiones, hasta que di un paso… allí se detuvo y pude ver un pequeño atisbo de entretención, pero duro lo que dura un pestañeo o en una de esas solo lo imagine.

A los segundos comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como el depredador que disfruta su caza y el miedo de su presa o como el verdugo que decide darle un tiempo más al condenado, acercándose al escritorio repasando con los dedos la superficie de este, ladeando su cabeza.

- Por mí no te preocupes sigue buscando, pero como son mis pertenencias, creo que tengo el derecho de preguntar, ¿Qué buscabas?- mis labios permanecen cerrados.

– O, ¿Me querías robar? – se hace el ofendido.

– Porque si buscabas dinero…Tss, te equivocaste de cajón - hizo una mueca de disculpas y se encogió de hombros.

- No, sabes que… - acomodo una de sus manos en su masculina mandíbula.

- Ya sé lo que quieres –se termino de acercar al cajón que hace poco yo había logrado abrir, dando yo unos pasos más teniendo que evitar la silla que estaba estorbándome y en consecuencia quedando como estábamos en un principio, frente a frente, yo delante del escritorio y el detrás.

Rió y se acerco a la silla en la que estaba sentado antes, retrocedí y el volvió a carcajearse, la tomo y la devolvió a su lugar negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres esto? –Se inclinó y saco el arma del cajón, dejándola en el centro del escritorio. Era grande, de un color gris claro y bastante hermosa, la empuñadura de madera resaltaba y esta tenía unos patrones extraños

–Tómala Elena, Dispárame.

Este hombre está loco.

-Jajaj, no te compliques tanto hermosa, solo debes tomarla y presionar el gatillo, te lo hare más fácil –Se puso de espaldas a mí, flexionando los codos y acomodando las manos con las palmas hacia afuera.

- ¿Así está mejor? – Me miro por encima del hombro – De esta manera cuando me encuentren creerán que estaba desprevenido y nadie estará tras ese hermoso trasero tuyo – volvió a girar su cabeza, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

La pistola estaba allí, mofándose de mí, era la primera vez que veía un arma y mis dedos picaban por tomarla, por saber cuánto pesaba.

Escuchaba a Damon respirar acompasadamente.

-Oh... por el amor de Dios Elena si no es tan complicado – en menos de un minuto había tomado el arma por la corredera y estaba ofreciéndomela.

- Tomas y disparas, si dudas te matan... Tómala.

No pude tomarla aunque no me estaba apuntando estaba en shock.

Al parecer se aburrió de esperarme ya que guardo la pistola en su espalda dentro del pantalón y se tiro a la silla.

Después de horas en lo que a mi percepción del tiempo significaba, sacó la llave del último cajón y la puso en el segundo de allí empezó a sacar y a tirar bolsitas con cocaína, píldoras, jeringas, una liga y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las drogas y después poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

- Esto es lo querías ¿Ah?, no podías controlarte, te traigo a mi casa y así es como me pagas -grita molesto y yo en vez de encogerme me paso la lengua por los labios, mi cerebro me pide a gritos tomar algo de eso y arrancar como una cavernícola. - Ten… Inyéctate, aspíralas haz lo que quieras… están recién traídas. - menciona de forma irónica.

Estoy por tomar una de las bolsita que cayó más cercana a mí, pero él me la quita y se acerca, caigo en la silla que esta detrás mío y el aprovecha de acercarse aún mas, apoya sus manos en los brazos de la silla.

- ¿Esto es lo que te llama, no? - se acerca aún más y susurra en mi oído - como a mí me llama tu piel... - me congelo y empiezo a hiperventilar - me llama a probarte, a tocarte - pasa la punta de su lengua por mi lóbulo y dejo de respirar -

-Esto podría ser un ganar y ganar - se aleja lentamente pasando su mejilla rasposa a causa de los indicios de barba por la mía.

- Tú obtienes esto -sacude la bolsita frente mío y apretó los puños clavándome las uñas en las palmas en el proceso para contenerme de arrebatársela - Y yo obtengo esto - pasa la bolsita por mi cuello sus ojos siguen el recorrido y esta está acercándose peligrosamente a mis senos.

Me lo pienso, no es como si fuera a ser una tortura, Damon es demasiado atractivo para su y mi propio bien, pero niego lentamente con la cabeza.

Puedo sentir su aliento caliente en mi cara, huele a whisky y a menta.

... Y quiero besarlo, pero sigo negando

Deja caer la bolsita a mi regazo y esta por darse la vuelta pero vacila en el último momento, me toma por los brazos y me levanta de la silla, luego me toma por las caderas y me empuja contra el escritorio botando algunas cosas en el proceso, me sienta en este y se empuja entremedio de mis piernas.

-¿Por qué te haces la difícil conmigo ¿Ah? - me toma por el trasero arrastrándome a la orilla y acercándome aún más a él - Págame Elena, Págame, te estoy haciendo el mismo trato que Stefan... droga por sexo y no es que me falte - se encoge de hombros.

Lo empujo y él se aleja divertido.

- Me estas desafiando, eso me gusta - se relame los labios, su mirada es fiera y yo no puedo creer que este entretenido por esto.

- Vamos preciosa, lo que te hace un marica no se puede ni comparar a lo que yo puedo hacerte, apuesto a que puedo enloquecerte y hacerte llegar solo tocando y besándote un poco – sonríe de medio lado.

- Digamos que las mujeres como tú son fáciles de complacer - pego un salto del escritorio, me aproximo y le pego una cachetada, esta se hace eco en la habitación y su cara ladeada me dice que no se esperaba esto.

Su expresión cambia a una de rabia y me toma por el brazo acercándome a ėl y haciéndome daño.

- "No - vuelvas - a - hacer – eso" - habla entre dientes - Menos tratando de defender una dignidad que no tienes - me aprieta más el brazo.

- ¿Has entendido? - el poco orgullo que me queda no me permite asentir, al notar mi rebeldía me empuja de nuevo contra el escritorio - No quiero repetirlo - asiento mordiéndome los labios y haciéndome sangrar para evitar responderle y decirle que se meta su orden por donde mejor le quepa y al mismo tiempo por miedo ya que no conozco de nada a este hombre y no sé que tan peligroso puede ser.

Me suelta y ahogo las ganas de salir corriendo, tiene un arma y valoro aunque sea un poco la mísera vida que tengo.

- Toma asiento... Este es el trato - habla mientras se va a sentar - Te daré toda la droga que quieras - lo miro desconfiada.

- Pero nada en esta vida es gratis - recoge en celular y se lo acerca a la oreja - Tú trabajaras para mí y no, no de la manera en que yo quería - una de las esquinas de su labios de levanta en un atisbo de una broma privada, se detiene.

- Hola guapa - contesta - necesito un favor... pídele a unos de los hombres de la mansión que te traiga a mi casa.

- No, no era para eso - silencio, ¿Con quién habla? - Aunque... pensándolo mejor, después de que termines te vienes directo para acá. - ¿Pero que se cree?, ¿El rey del universo?, pienso en eso cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y un hombre de unos dos metros, rubio y barbón, entra y se acerca a mi.

- Señorita, acompáñeme - me toma por el brazo obligándome a levantarme, lo miro desconcertada ¿Y este de donde salió?.

Miro a Damon, pero él se ha levantado y ha ido a pararse cerca del ventanal, sigue hablando con doña guapa mientras observa por este. Vuelven a tirar de mi brazo y me levanto a duras penas.

- Oye - levanto la mirada esperanzada, Damon tapa el celular con la mano y su mirada se dirige al hombre de dos metros, en ningún momento me mira. - Llévate algunas de esas mierdas, las que ellas quiera y proporciónale lo que necesite para que pueda drogarse tranquila, pensándolo bien… solo una bolsa de coca - y sin más vuelve a hablar por teléfono y yo sigo siendo arrastrada como un perro, después de que el gorila hizo lo que le ordenaron.

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

Fui arrastrada a la pieza en la cual había dormido, apenas cerraron la puerta abrí el paquete, me lamí un dedo lo metí en la bolsa y después me lo lleve a la boca, gemí al gusto.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté, eche un poco en mi mano y esnife, esa y unas dos veces más. Al terminar apreté la bolsa en mi mano y me reí sola, acostándome de espaldas en el proceso.

Mi dulce, dulce adicción, cielo o como quieras llamarlo.

Miraba el techo con una sonrisa pegada en los labios, echaba tanto de menos esto, me levanto de golpe y me mareo un poco, vuelvo a reír, busco mi celular y me recuesto otra vez, pongo música a todo volumen, canto despacio y en los coros, canto a todo lo que mis cuerdas vocales me permiten, estoy feliz, quiero volar, quiero nadar, quiero hacer tantas cosas.

¿Qué droga es esta?, los efectos están multiplicados, es mucho mejor que siempre, me giro de un lado a otro inquieta en la cama.

Al rato sigo mirando al techo, sintiendo como los efectos se desvanecen de a poco cuando tocan la puerta. Me imagino a Damon tras ella y me pongo nerviosa, me levanto y me acerco a abrirla.

Mi decepción debe ser notoria ya que ella sonríe y se disculpa encogiendo los hombros.

- Siento no ser a quien esperabas - me extiende su mano - me llamo Rose.

Rose es menuda, pero tiene de todo en los lugares correctos, esta vestida con un jeans que se ajusta a sus caderas y una chaquetilla de cuero color crema, su pelo es corto y de un café rojizo y su piel blanquecina.

Extiendo mi mano, cuando escucho un chillido.

- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? - una rubia despampanante llega casi corriendo, vestida con una falda de tubo azul eléctrico, sweater con cuello blanco y botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer - me observa y se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla - Me llamo Caroline - sonríe de forma tierna.

No sé si es un efecto de las drogas o de la sorpresa, pero soy vagamente de consiente de ser arrastrada por las escaleras y llevada hacia un auto negro camino a no sé donde...

¿ Comentarios?


	10. Chapter 10

Ven, Ven que actualice rápido..

Unos comentarios para mis incondicionales.

Todo mi amor y apoyo para mi amiga Simo, a la cual le bloquearon su cuenta..  
Me gustas como escribes Simo, no hagas caso a los coments :/

*Martagh: No te preocupes, en este capítulo lo sabrás y por desgracia es un poquitín malo :/... ¿Aceptara o no aceptara?, no lo sé...en una de esas no es necesario, tal vez solo las circunstancias y la tensión los llevan a amarse y no puedo decirte más. Mil gracias por leerme.

*Moon898: Aww, ¿En serio lo crees?, si es asi gracias eres un amor y me alegra que te guste mi historia. En una de esas era mejor pagarle a Damon así :$, yo lo hubiera disfrutado mucho xdd (lo siento es que Damon es Damon). Tengo unos planes que te mueres por las escenas hots xd (él y jax sacan mi lado pervertido) .

*Angelito97-Delena: tan fiel como siempre, gracias.

* Daia : Si la tensión se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo, creo que la de estos dos ya estaria echa pedacitos xd. En este capítulo averiguaras más.

*Arsipaci14: Simo, tierna...Ame a este Damon al igual que tú. En un momento la idea de que la tomara por la fuerza paso por mi mente, pero luego pense: "Este hombre, Damon, no se rebajaría a tanto... ¿Para qué?, si es como miel para las abejas xd.

Gracias a todos los que leen Perdida, cada notificación de esta historia me saca una sonrisa y después en consecuencia estoy todo el día radiante, sonriendo por todo.

Agradecer a mis lectoras cercanas que lo leen también, a mi fan número uno xd, y a mi pequeña pauly..

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

Las chicas se sentaron en la limusina. Caroline y Rose una al lado de la otra y Elena en frente, las escuchaba parlotear sobre un montón de temas, bueno a una más que la otra, pero la que parecía sólo escuchar respondía y daba su opinión de vez en cuando.

Elena entendía las palabras: moda, vestidos, clientes, depilación y por allí unas cuantas veces su nombre, Damon.

Sabían su nombre ya, así que no fue necesario que ella se los dijera, era una simple espectadora frente a estas dos hermosas mujeres.

Las observaba sin observar hasta que la rubia se dio cuenta.

- Elena, será genial tener a una nueva chica en casa - hablo rápida y animadamente.

- Además estoy segura que con la ropa adecuada se pelearan por ti - frente a la mirada de no entendimiento de Elena, Rose le pego un codazo en las costillas a Caroline haciendo que esta se sobara en silencio.

- Por bocota -menciono Rose y Caroline en respuesta le saco la lengua, Rose rio divertida

- Elena, puedes confiar en nosotras, te ayudaremos a sentirte a gusto - Rose hablo y con esto Elena sólo quedo más colgada de lo que estaba un segundo atrás.

Las chicas parecieron no darse cuenta o solo la ignoraron, por lo demás Elena viajo distraída en el paisaje de bosques y verde.

Así fue hasta que el paisaje comenzó a ponerse más urbano, luego de eso viajaron por un buen rato hasta que la limusina se detuvo en una calle concurrida, les abrieron la puerta y bajaron.

Primero Rose con una tranquilidad y delicadeza innata, después Caroline pareciendo una modelo frente a miles de flashes y luego Elena siendo una pelota de cabellos desordenados y ropa para trajinar en casa, quedándose detrás de ellas.

Las chicas se miraron poniéndose de acuerdo sin palabras y todo comenzó.

- Elena, tenemos un montón de tarjetas de crédito, así que quita esa cara y vamos a arreglarte, que eres hermosa - ante eso Elena no pudo evitar levantar la mirada esperanzada. Estas chicas le recordaban a sus amigas del instituto y hace un tiempo atrás ella hubiera disfrutado salir de compras.

Y aunque se dejó arrastrar por estas dos mujeres, aún seguía reacia a disfrutar al cien por ciento.

Las dudas de Elena acabaron al contagiarse de la alegría de las chicas que cruzaron los brazos con ella quedando al medio de las dos. Caroline chillo al ellas acercarse a una tienda grande, llamativa y lujosa a simple vista, la cual tenía maniquís con vestidos, carteras, pantalones de tela, zapatos y chaquetas de diseñador.

La ropa era de la temporada de primavera, ya que quedaba poco para que terminara el invierno.

Se pasaron gran parte del tiempo en esa y en otras tiendas más buscándole vestidos de fiesta, ropa para cenas elegantes, zapatos y carteras a juego y baby- dolles de satén con encaje , lencería, con la cual Elena se sonrojo al imaginarse con ellas, ya que hace unos meses lo más atrevido que había usado era su camisa de tirantes con la cara de mickey estampada y unas pantaletas cortitas a juego.

Ella sin haber visto el precio de todas esas cosas saco en conclusión que debían ser extremadamente caras y se sintió mal, ¿Que hacia comprándose ropa?, salió de la tienda dejando atónitas a Caroline y a Rose que discutían sobre los pro y los contras de un vestido celeste que la rubia quería para ella, las dos se disculparon con la vendedora y salieron tras de ella.

- Soy lo bastante mayorcita para estar sola un rato saben, no necesito chaperonas. - casi grito al escucharlas salir levantando los brazos en un gesto de impaciencia.

- Lo sabemos - dijo Rose.

- Vamos, Elena... ¿No te estabas divirtiendo ni un poquito?- Caroline hizo pucheros y Elena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho

- Elena, sé que es difícil hacerse la idea, pero es mejor esto a estar en la calle sola y teniendo que pasar peligros a merced de hombres que solo quieren aprovecharse - se acercó y la tomo de la mano - Además tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.

- ¿De bienvenida a qué? -pregunto cautelosa. Al preguntar Caroline miro a Rose y esta negó con la cabeza.

- Que te parece si compramos, nos divertimos, almorzamos, terminamos este día y después hablamos de todo lo que quieras saber - Caroline le sonrió - Hay un vestido color oliva que estoy segura que te encaja perfecto y combinara con el color de tu piel - volvió a sonreír mostrando los dientes como tratando de convencerla, negó con la cabeza, sonrió y termino cediendo

Terminaron de comprar y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant, las chicas pidieron cosas que sonaban extrañas y bastante poco apetitosas.

Elena seguía mirando la carta cuando Rose con su acento británico tomo su mano y la ayudo a escoger, entre las dos escogieron una ensalada bastante simple con una vinagreta especial.

Mientras escogían, el celular de Caroline sonó y ella se levantó de la mesa. Elena solo alcanzo a escuchar un "Hola amor", antes de que esta se alejara, Rose carraspeo y Elena la miro sonriendo en un gesto de disculpa por dejarla hablando sola.

Elena POV

Caroline regreso casi al mismo tiempo que nuestros platos, durante el almuerzo hablamos de cosas sin sentido, chascarros de niñez y gustos, terminamos riendo y conversando como amigas de toda la vida.

Estábamos esperando la cuenta cuando Caroline hablo.

- Elena, aún nos queda algo que hacer... - se quedó callada - Es una tortura y a ninguna mujer le gusta, pero hay que hacerlo si queremos estar bellas y radiantes.

Me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando, tenía que estar bromeando.

La mire con cara de circunstancias y ella sólo sonrió

- No te preocupes Elena, nosotras también tenemos que hacerlo, en nosotras no existe el modo Invierno - Rose rio al escuchar a Caroline y me termine contagiando del momento.

El camarero se estaba yendo cuando Rose miro su reloj.

- Y tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos perder la cita.

Después de eso caminamos rápidamente ya que las bolsas las habíamos dejado en la limusina.

Llegamos y yo ya estaba buscando una salida de escape. Nos acercamos a el mesón que estaba allí.

Una mujer de un rubio oxigenado nos atendió.

- Hola, buenas tardes, Bienvenidas a Caricias y Suspiros, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

- Tenemos hora a las cuatro para un corte de cabello y tres depilaciones - me aleje a observar un estante de vidrio lleno de productos para el cabello, mientras Rose seguía hablando con la secretaria volví cuando la rubia sacaba una agenda y comprobaba lo que Rose le decía.

-¿La cita a nombre de... Damon Salvatore? - Rose asintió y el comportamiento de la chica cambio de un momento a otro.

- Tomen asiento, en un instante las atendemos, ¿Desean algo café, té, agua, una gaseosa? - las tres negaron con la cabeza. Elena no entendía nada, sólo volvió en si al sentir a Caroline tirando de ella.

¿Que- que ha sido eso? - pregunte apenas me senté.

- Digamos que... Nuestro jefe tiene poder - Rose sonrió orgullosa y saco su celular de la cartera

¿Nuestro jefe?

- Elena Gilbert - me llamo la misma chica de antes - Pase por favor, acompáñeme - mire a las chicas y las dos asintieron dándome ánimos.

- Solo es un cambio de look Elena, relájate, aún no es el momento de la tortura - rei ante las ocurrencias de Caroline

Empezaron lavándome el cabello y haciéndome masajes con diferentes productos, logrando que me relajara y tranquilizara, cerré los ojos concentrándome en los olores a flores y en los dedos de la mujer en mi larga melena.

El salón era amplio, habían varios sillones de cuero negro y blanco, espejos gigantes desde el techo al piso pegados en la pared, movimiento de hombres y mujeres vestidos a juego, mujeres de edad y mujeres más jóvenes, tomando refrigerios y hablando de cosas triviales.

Se veían mujeres acostumbradas al lujo y a la buena vida.

Después del masaje, me guiaron a uno de los sillones de cuero, frente al espejo. Mientras la mujer me ponía una tela para cubrirme un hombre se acercó y me hablo.

- Hola querida, yo soy Joseph y soy el encargado de hacer maravillas contigo - sonreí ante la simpatía y amabilidad del hombre.

Era moreno de pelo oscuro y cortó, este estaba parado y fijado con laca y si no me equivocaba tenía un poco de brillantina. Se puso detrás de mí y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-¿Pero niña que le ha pasado a tu pelo? - comentaba mientras tomaba algunas puntas de mi melena - esto es un crimen y definitivamente será un crimen que costara arreglar.

Me hundí en la silla avergonzada, me había dejado estar con algunas cosas.

Sin embargo lo que Elena no sabía es que gran parte de la destrucción de su pelo no se debía a su mal cuidado sino que era una de las consecuencias que tenía la droga en su organismo eliminando las vitaminas y brillo de su largo pelo castaño.

Jospeh le dio vuelta a la silla y no me dejo mirar hasta haber terminado, sentí el primer corte y cerré los ojos automáticamente y agradecí mentalmente que mi pelo fuera más largo después de todo ya que los estilistas nunca habían entendido mi "Solo las puntas".

Los Mechones siguieron cayendo al rato y joseph seguía haciendo de las suyas, al terminar se alejó ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Su obra de arte estaba terminada.

Volvió la silla a su posición original y espero la reacción de Elena, este espero y espero, ya que según él era un trabajo digno de un premio, pero al no obtener ninguna reacción por parte de ella la miro y se dio cuenta que esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Abre los ojos Elena y obsérvate - hablo acomodando su barbilla cerca de su hombro. Elena abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, su pelo lacio ahora caía en ondas de diferentes tamaños y tenía un flequillo ladeado el cual le daba un toque diferente a su rostro, más inocente.

Quiso llorar, pero no tenía claro el porqué de ello, sólo le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Salió de esa parte del salón después de abrazar a Joseph, agradecerle y decirle que se pasaría a verlo otra vez y se posó en la puerta. Las chicas al escuchar ruido levantaron su mirada y sonrieron, pegaron un salto del sillón y se acercaron a ella.

- Elena te ves hermooooooosa - las chicas me llenaban de cumplidos y yo sonreía de felicidad. Estábamos en eso cuando una mujer se les acerco.

- Ya está todo listo - las chicas asintieron y se acercaron a la habitación de depilado. De allí salió una mujer de unos 45 años, de raíces asiáticas.

- Hola me llamo Pearl y yo hare la depilación completa incluyendo la parte intima ¿Para quién es? - las chicas me apuntaron y sentí mis ojos saltar de su órbita... DEPILACION INTIMA ¿Qué?, ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?.

Empecé a retroceder, negando con la cabeza, las chicas se percataron de aquello y me agarraron por los brazos.

- Ah, ah, ah - negaron con la cabeza - Vamos Elena.

Después de la experiencia más dolorosa y vergonzosa de mi vida, me quede recostada en la camilla mirando al techo, mientras Pearl me ponía algún gel de aloe vera para exfoliar la piel y también para relajar las partes que más me dolían, que en especial era una bastante intima.

Me depilaron el rostro, las piernas, debajo de los brazos y todas las partes en las no debería haber vello.

Me levante y la parte entremedio de mis piernas dolió ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se depilaría allí?, tratar de caminar y fue igual de doloroso y el roce con la ropa no ayudaba, camine lentamente, las chicas me esperaban radiantes.

- Si, la primera vez duele como el infierno - Caroline me comento supongo que mi cara expresaba todo - pero la belleza duele, ya se te pasara - la mire como si le estuviera creciendo una tercera cabeza.

- Anda ya en casa Caroline te dará algunos calmantes - Rose nos cortó amablemente - Se nos hace tarde.

En el viaje de vuelta Caroline se sentó al lado mío y nos fuimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, mientras Rose estaba perdida en su divagaciones

Llegamos a la mansión y nos bajamos, yo apenas cabe mencionar.

Me baje y lo primero que vi fue a Damon cruzado de brazos en el portal de la mansión. Nos acercamos y él se quedó observándonos, bueno a las chicas ya que a mi solo me dedico una mirada fugaz.

Me desilusione, todas las palabras bonitas dichas por las chicas se derrumbaron y mi autoestima cayo por los suelos.

En cambio él se acercó a Caroline y le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios seguido de un abrazo. Luego se aproximó a Rose y también la beso, mejor dicho la devoro, terminaron a los minutos y él le mordió el labio juguetón.

Yo estaba hecha una furia, todo lo bien que me había caído Rose antes se desvaneció, ¿Por qué se besan así?, creo que carraspeé ya que los dos me miraron.

- Tú te vas con Caroline a la mansión, ella te explicara todo - Rose silenciosamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de Damon, el dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le dedico esa hermosa sonrisa picara de medio lado - Vamos hermosa - esta asintió en silencio mordiéndose los labios.

Mientras todo eso pasaba un hombre paso con las pertenencias de Elena en las manos, dejándolas en el maletero. Caroline me empujo como pudo dentro de la limusina, me senté bruscamente y tuve que tragarme el gemido de dolor provocado por haberme sentado de forma bruta.

El viaje comenzó otra vez y ahora íbamos sentadas frente a frente en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que explicar Caroline? - logre articular con dificultad

- Elena, yo y Rose- silencio - y ahora tú trabajamos para Damon, acompañamos a hombres acaudalados a fiestas y esas cosas - trató de sonreír, ladee mi cabeza ya que no entendía a que se refiere.

- Somos damas de compañía Elena, escorts - palidecí - proporcionamos favores sexuales a hombres adinerados.

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

PERDIDA

Definicion de escort: Es una trabajadora sexual no visible al público general, ya que no hace su trabajo habitual en un lugar permamente como un burdel ni realiza prostitución callejera.

¿Comentarios, comentarios? :o

Ahora empieza lo buenooooo :3


	11. Chapter 11

¿Encuentran que fue un giro muy brusco?, tal vez, pero se veía venir

Importante: Lenguaje fuerte y situaciones sexuales.

Primero empezaremos con un pov de nuestro sensual Damon y después uno de Elena, para terminar en tercera persona.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida - _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

POV DAMON

Tenía el celular al lado por cualquier mensaje que Rose pudiera mandarme, estaba revisando unos papeles, pero mi mente estaba ida, me preguntaba si la decisión que había tomado con Elena había sido muy drástica, pero después de mil pros y contra, llegue a la conclusión de que no me importaba ya que ella no era nada, y si me podía traer dinero bienvenida sea.

Le pedí a Rose que viniera a buscarla así podía ayudarla a prepararse como es debido, comprándole todo lo necesario para que se viera hermosa, no es que fuera muy necesario en verdad.

Ardía de rabia por culpa de Elena porque tuvo que arruinar todo, golpe la mesa con un puño. Los dos íbamos a disfrutar teniendo sexo, solo imaginarlo me hacía ponerme caliente como el infierno, la imaginaba estrecha y húmeda para mí, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y...

Ring, ring

El celular me saco de mis divagaciones, me pase la mano por la cara antes de leer el mensaje.

Estamos por llegar, todo ha ido bien * Rose.

Salí y me acerque a Thomas que estaba cerca del estudio.

- Thomas, está por llegar la limo con las chicas, sube a la habitación de invitados que esta frente a mi pieza y baja todas las pertenencias de la chica que estaba allí en la mañana - este asintió.

Se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras cuando lo llame

- Una cosa más - se acercó y le susurre el favor que necesitaba.

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida - _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

Me dirigí a la puerta y me puse a hablar con uno de los hombres que estaba allí, apenas llegue el auto entro por el portón, se detuvo y las chicas bajaron. Me quede helado al observarla bajar, la larga melena de mi yonki caía en ondas y enmarcaba su rostro de una forma hermosa. No se había cambiado de ropa, pero tenía algo diferente, un aura diferente...

Estaba sonriendo

Me obligue a dejar de mirarla, ella no era nada, no se merecía mi atención. Empezaron a acercarse y yo complete los pasos que faltaban. Primero bese a Caroline, en los labios, era una costumbre, pero desde hace un tiempo era de una forma bastante casta ya que ella tenía una pseudo relación con Matt, luego a Rose, pero este beso fue más lujurioso, por parte de ella y por parte de mí, y no fue porque Elena nos observara, solamente fue así…mordí su labio lujuriosamente y escuche a alguien carraspear.

Y allí estaba ella, parada frente a nosotros con una expresión extraña, pero que se me hacía bastante conocida ¿Estaba celosa?

A los minutos después subieron de nuevo a la limusina y yo me quede con Rose observando como esta se marchaba. Rose se puso en frente y acomodo su mano en mi mejilla, yo sólo tome su mano la baje y la dirigí a mi pieza.

Allí comenzamos a besarnos, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Ella lo noto y me empujo a la cama para luego sentarse a horcajas sobre mí.

Desabrocho los botones de mi camisa lentamente y sus labios seguían el camino que marcaban sus dedos, trate de relajarme, pero no podía. Siguió bajando y me desabrocho el pantalón acariciando mi miembro con su mano antes de levantarse lenta y sensualmente para empezar a desvestirse.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa color lila que tenía, luego el jean y quedo en ropa interior, Me relamí los labios Rose era un espectáculo digno de ver, termino de desvestirse y yo al mismo tiempo me saque lo demás quedando solo en bóxer negros.

Volvió a sentarse encima de mí y yo acomode mis manos en sus muslos, siguió besando pero antes lamio la parte de mi miembro por encima del bóxer y comenzó a subir por mi abdomen.

Antes de que todo empezara estaba bastante excitado, pero ahora por primera vez en la vida mi pene parecía no querer funcionar. ¿Qué mierda me sucedía?

Se acercó a mis labios y nos besamos, yo tocaba y ella también, en un momento bajo su mano y comenzó a tocarme con movimientos lentos pero seguros, de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo. Después bajo y me metió en su boca, al sentir su boca caliente y húmeda inspire profundamente por la nariz y acomode mi mano en su pelo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si había tomado la decisión correcta y era esa la respuesta a lo que me pasaba, trate de olvidarlo, pero simplemente seguía allí.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que hizo Rose mi pene seguía estando no dispuesto a cooperar, se bajó de mí y se tiro al lado mirando al techo, mostrando sus senos sin ningún pudor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ladeándose y juntando sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? – la mire sonriendo, trate de desviar el tema.

- Sabes, soy tan buena escuchando como chupando pollas - suspire resignado, no es que no fuera verdad.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con Elena? – solté de una.

- Mmm… por eso me besaste así – levanté una ceja sin comprender bien a qué se refería

- Siempre es igual contigo – mi mejor arma: coquetear – Eres irresistible.

- No trates de usar ese truco Salvatore, somos amigos hace demasiado como para no saber cuándo estas tratando de desviar el tema –

Maldita Rose.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas – me levanto de la cama y me acerco a servirme una copa, le ofrezco con la mirada, ella se sienta y niega.

- Y… ¿Cómo estuvieron? – pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Bastante tranquilas en realidad, deberías haber visto su cara cuando supo que le iban a depilar la entrepierna – me atragante con el whisky que estaba bebiendo y mi pene pareció reaccionar al escuchar eso.

Claro, ahora te comportas como corresponde, ahora cooperas.

-¿Por qué empezara a trabajar con nosotras? – Rose pregunta – No sé ve como alguien que necesite dinero – hago un ruido extraño con mis dientes mientras observo el vaso.

- Porque me debe dinero – contesto bebiendo lo último y dejando el vaso.

- ¿Se droga?, ¿es eso? – me aproximo a ella y pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios, estoy harto de esto.

- Porque no hacemos otra cosa mejor – me humedezco el labio con la lengua y me siento sobre ella dejando sus piernas entre las mías, obligándola a acostarse con mi peso.

Empiezo besando su mejilla, luego su mandíbula y después bajo a su cuello, lamo y mordisqueo sacándole pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

Con una de mis manos masajeo uno de sus senos y la otra está al lado de su cabeza soportando mi peso en el codo. La siento frotar sus piernas tratando de aliviar un poco el la necesidad que esta allí y sonrío sin poder evitarlo, sus uñas se clavan en mis brazos.

Estoy entreteniéndome con sus senos, cuando la siento bajar su mano y empezar a trabajarme, gruño al sentir la presión construyendo en mi abdomen.

Después de un rato, ella rompe el paquetito del condón y me lo va a poner, pero decido que ya es suficiente zalamerías, se lo quito y me lo pongo yo mismo, ubico una de mis manos en su muslo y acomodo este en mi cadera me hago espacio con la cadera y la penetro de una sola estocada.

Gime, pero no le doy tiempo a acostumbrarse, empiezo a embestirla a un paso firme, y a los minutos ella nos da la vuelta, acomoda sus manos en mi pecho y empieza a montarme.

Y así seguimos hasta que ya estoy harto, vuelvo a girarnos y la sigo embistiendo hasta que logremos cada uno alcanzar nuestro clímax.

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida - _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

POV Elena.

Mi primera reacción fue abrir la puerta del coche y tirarme a la carretera sin importar si venia un auto, total creo que un atropello sería mejor que venderme como una prostituta, pero me quede quieta como una piedra observando a Caroline.

-¿Elena?, ¿Elena estas bien? – Caroline movía su mano en frente de mi cara - ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Quieres que paremos?.

Volví en mí y tuve ganas de tirarme a sacarle un buen montón de su pelo rubio con mis manos, sin embargo comencé a reírme, reí y reí como una loca por unos quince minutos.

Llegamos no sé a dónde y yo seguía riendo, ya había oscurecido, estoy segura de que Caroline ya estaba asustada, bajamos de la limusina y el aire frio me hizo regresar en sí.

-¿Tú - tú estás loca? – le grite llevándome un mano a la cabeza y apuntando con mi dedo índice la sien. Caroline negó con la cabeza.

- Yo nunca seré una prostituta como tú, ni aunque sea una cara – seguí gritando despectiva.

- Si a ti te gusta que te estén tirando semen todo el día no es mi problema – y con eso me gire, caminando a no sé dónde.

No había dado ni dos paso cuando unos hombres me agarraron por los brazos y me arrastraron a la casa, trate de resistirme, pero uno de ellos me miro y la expresión en su rostro me dio miedo así que sólo me calle y seguí caminando. Mire a Caroline y creí verla secando lágrimas de su mejilla.

La casa era de tres pisos, grande y espaciosa, la decoración era un poco más moderna que la de la mansión de Damon, escuche voces a lo lejos, ¿serian aquellas las voces de los clientes?, ¿De mis futuros clientes? Trague saliva dificultosamente.

Íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando una mujer de pelo negro salía de la habitación desde donde se escuchaban las voces con un hombre detrás de ella tomado de su mano, ella lo guio al fondo del pasillo. Esta nos dirigió una mirada breve al igual que él que asintió en forma de saludo.

Ella vestía un vestido blanco corto que resaltaba sus curvas en todos los lugares exactos, se sujetaba con un tirante en el hombro izquierdo y en el derecho sólo caía debajo de su brazo, unos zapatos negros a juego con su pelo y aunque el vestido era corto no era para nada vulgar el hombre iba vestido con traje y corbata negra y una camisa blanca impecablemente planchada.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, los pasillos llenos de puertas tenían una alfombre roja en el medio, una de las últimas piezas era la mía. El hombre de tez más oscura abrió la puerta y espero a que entrara para cerrarla.

Creo que sufrí un deja vu, la pieza era igual de grande que la anterior, pero un poco más simple y esta vez encima de la cama estaba mi bolso, al lado de este había un sobre café.

Me acerque y lo di vuelta en mis manos, en el reverso estaba escrito mi nombre con una caligrafía impecable. Lo deje a un lado. Me acerque a la ventana y la vista no era ni la mitad de hermosa que la otra. Suspire desanimada. Me acerque a la cama y me recosté y millones de preguntas empezaron a atacarme.

¿Este sería mi nuevo futuro?

¿Sería yo la que estaría guiando a un hombre hacia una pieza, para dejarlo meterse entre mis piernas?

¿Terminaría embarazada de unos de estos hombres o peor aún con alguna enfermedad extraña?

-¿Podrían las cosas arruinarse más?

Decidí que estaba demasiado cansada para contestarlas todas. Baje mi bolso, levante el cubrecama y me quede dormida apenas mi cabeza cayo en la almohada.

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida - _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

Me desperté por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Elena?, Soy yo Caroline- silencio - ¿Puedo pasar?

Suspire que más le iba a hacer.

-Pasa – grite mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Caroline entro y venía con una bandeja en las manos. Vestía un jeans y una camisa de franela holgada

-Buenos días, espero que no te importe, pero me tome la libertad de traerte el desayuno – se encogió de hombros mientras ubicaba la bandeja en mis piernas. Esta tenia jugo de naranja, tostadas, fruta picada y leche.

Se sentó cerca de mis piernas y se entretuvo jugando con una hilito inexistente que sobresalía de la colcha. Mire la comida y aunque moría de hambre no me sentía capaz de tocar ni un solo bocado.

-Lamento lo que te grite ayer - bote el aire que estaba conteniendo – Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, fue injusto haberlo pagado contigo – acerque mi mano a la suya – Perdóname

Ella me miro y creí ver en su cara un atisbo de alivio

-Me han llamado de peor forma Elena – saco su mano de la mía y se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja – Pero eso no evita que siga doliendo.

Creo que me sentí peor que nunca.

-Pero sabes... creo que es mejor esto – me miro por primera vez – Damon es un buen jefe, me saco de las calles, si no fuera por él… yo no estaría hablando contigo en estos momentos.

- Damon, es sólo un hombre que se aprovecha de las mujeres para obtener lujos – solté despectiva.

- Si no fuera por él, estaría muerta Elena, por sobredosis o violada y asesinada – sonrió tímidamente – Damon tiene a los hombres controlados, nosotras ponemos las reglas, y si no las respetan no viven. Damon se preocupa por nosotras por nuestro bienestar y comodidad.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- Le debo todo, Elena.

- Es mejor tener esta familia que no tener ninguna – se paró de golpe de la cama.

Familia… ¿Cuál era el significado de eso para mí en estos momentos?

-Elena será mejor que te bañes y te prepares, vendrá el Doctor a verte.

- No estoy enferma.

- No es eso – ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Damon obliga a los clientes a demostrar que no tienen ningún tipo de enfermedad, nosotras tenemos que demostrarle lo mismo a ellos.

- Y también para recetarte el método anticonceptivo que más te acomode, para evitar que puedas quedar embarazada.

¿Bromeaba, verdad?. Tengo diecisiete años, ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi misma, nunca me he imaginado con un bebé.

-Son cosas de rutina, Nos vemos en un rato.

Si hace un momento tenía apetito, ahora definitivamente no lo tenía. Pero me obligue a comer, ya que si seguía así en unas semanas mis pantalones se caerían.

Termine de comer lo que pude, la fruta y la leche y fui a buscar ropa para entrar a bañarme, levante el bolso y lo deje en la cama, lo abrí y había una bolsa negra pequeña y dentro yacían bolsitas de cocaína, saque algunas y las apreté en mi puño.

¿A esto se había rebajado mi vida? A venderme a cambio de unos pocos gramos.

Me senté en el piso y apoye la espalda en la cama.

A la mierda, no tengo nada más por lo que luchar, pero de que tengo claro algo lo tengo… Yo me voy de esta casa hoy.

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida - _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

A Elena el doctor le saco algunas muestras de sangre, pero Ella estaba bastante drogada así que no le sintió nada. Al estar justo en el tiempo correcto de su ciclo no hubo problemas en inyectarle el anticonceptivo, que a la vista del doctor era el método más cómodo y más fácil. Este tendría una duración máxima de dos meses.

El doctor que se dio cuenta de la condición en la que estaba le menciono que no afectaría en lo más mínimo. Después de haber estado a lo menos una hora con él, Caroline entro de nuevo y hablaron hasta que se les pasó gran parte del día.

Según el doctor, recién podría tener relaciones sin protección en algunas semanas y eso la calmo creyendo que tendría tiempo para idear su plan de escape. Pero esta se encargó de matar esas ilusiones ya que apenas tuvieran la respuesta a sus exámenes de sangre podría empezar a trabajar y eso sería mañana.

También se enteró de que obtendría un porcentaje de lo que ganara con cada cliente y podía quedarse con el dinero extra que el cliente le diera a ella por sus servicios, que según Caroline pasaba bastante a menudo.

Cuando al fin puedo librarse de Caroline, su mente empezó a trabajar a toda marcha ideando la manera de poder escapar, estuvo mirando por la ventana hasta que llego un auto negro, de este salió un hombre y Elena podía jurar que era Damon, trago saliva y se escondió de espaldas a la pared.

Volvió a mirar y los hombres que antes habían estado vigilando se adentraron en la casa. Elena Espero un poco y cuando estuvo segura de que no volverían a salir tomo su bolso y emprendió su camino a la puerta. La abrió y se dirigió a paso rápido a la escalera. Iba bajando cuando escucho voces y se quedó quieta contra la pared su corazón le martillaba en la boca.

Dejo de escucharlas y siguió bajando, llega a la primera planta y esta estaba bastante desierta, la puerta estaba allí, en frente.

Lo que Elena no sabía es que durante todo su recorrido Damon le estaba siguiendo el paso, ya que se había pillado dirigiéndose a su habitación por la escalera accesoria cuando la vio salir.

Se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda y le susurro en el oído.

– Te vas de viaje y no invitas - Elena se giró y lo contemplo aterrada.

Negó con la cabeza y a los segundos estaba siendo arrastrada a una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo.

Damon la soltó y el apoyo la espalda en la puerta.

- Y yo que pensé que el adelanto de tu pago te iba a gustar - las drogas, pensó Elena.

Se quedó callado y camino hacia ella apuntándola con un dedo

- Que te quede bien claro Elena, todas las drogas que Stefan te dio eran mías, así que a no ser que tengas el dinero en estos momentos para pagarlas, Tu trabajaras para mí.

- Te denunciare a la policía - grito al ver que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes - habló ya teniendo la puerta abierta - Nadie le creerá a una yonki - se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Damon sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, tenía a la policía en el saco y pronto tendría a Elena también.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Pérdida - _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

¿Comentarios?, Gracias a todas las lectoras :D

Sé que este capítulo es un poco más explícito que los demás, pero a nadie le hace mal un poquito. xD. También tenía planes completamente diferentes para este capítulo, pero simplemente salió así, creí necesario explicar por qué Elena no podía solo llegar e irse.

En el otro capítulo Elena tendrá a su primer cliente, veremos cómo le va con eso :S


	12. Chapter 12

Me he demorado un montón, pero viaje y no tuve tiempo, además encontré que este cap, necesitaba ser escrito y re escrito hasta que saliera perfecto.

Guest paciencia, paciencia... Te me apuraste, pero acá recibirás una sorpresita muuuuuuuy agradable :$.

Agradecer a las incondicionales, ellas saben quiénes son y a todas las demás, que se pasan y leen mi historia.  
Como diría Ian: You rock! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Se quedó callado y camino hacia ella apuntándola con un dedo**

**- Que te quede bien claro Elena, todas las drogas que Stefan te dio eran mías, así que a no ser que tengas el dinero en estos momentos para pagarlas, Tu trabajaras para mí.**

**- Te denunciare a la policía - grito al ver que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.**

**- Quiero ver que lo intentes - hablo ya teniendo la puerta abierta**

**- Nadie le creerá a una yonki - se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.**

**Damon sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, tenía a la policía en el saco y pronto tendría a Elena también.**

Capitulo 12

Damon salió de la habitación tan rápido que no se percató que detrás de esta estaba Alaric. La mirada de este expresaba incomprensión y el moreno solo levanto el mentón mostrando indiferencia y seguridad.

Damon empezó a caminar y Alaric lo siguió.

- Nunca te he escuchado gritarle a las chicas así..- comento con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Se estaba yendo - lo corto Damon.

- Me refiero a que generalmente te haces el lindo con ellas y utilizas la galantería en vez del miedo.

- Se quería ir sin pagarme- se encogió de hombros- es lo justo

- Damon esta chica no te debe ni la mitad de lo que te deben otras personas.

- ¿Prefieres que le vuele la cabeza?- se paró de golpe y enfrento a Alaric.

- No es a lo que me refiero.

- Entonces no me molestes - retomo el rumbo.

- Ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de los demás - levanto la voz al verlo alejarse - Tu sabes lo que haces, pero luego tu cargaras con la consecuencia de tus actos.

- Que es un día si un buen par de problemas - sonrió irónico y siguió su camino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena pasó gran parte de la semana encerrada en su habitación después del altercado que tuvo con Damon.

Durmiendo, llorando de cuando en cuando al despertar y apenas comiendo, ya que al no querer bajar le llevaban comida a su habitación, sin embargo apenas la tocaba.

Los resultados de sus exámenes habían llegado al día siguiente de ser tomados a primera hora, estaba sana y podía empezar a trabajar sin tener ningún problema.

Damon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que Elena le hacía sentir, se desesperaba al no saber cómo actuar frente a ella y se odiaba por hacer que en cada oportunidad que se veían ella terminará llorando, pero el verla con el bolso en mano a menos de veinte pasos de la puerta y bastante colocada, saco una parte primitiva a relucir, la cual se negó a cooperar y solo le hizo actuar y utilizar todas las armas que tuviera en su poder, incluyendo el miedo.

Era cierto, probablemente Elena no le debía ni la mitad de lo que el cliente de más bajos recursos pudiera pagar, pero estaban estos sentimientos de protección y rabia al mismo tiempo que no le permitían actuar coherentemente.

Tenía veinte años, ¿Por qué razón una mujer tan bella como ella tiraría su vida al retrete de tal manera? Quería ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo quería castigarla, por lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, por lo que ella hizo con su vida, por haber muerto por ello.

Caroline en el transcurso de los días le había explicado todo lo que había creído era indispensable para que Elena se pudiera guiar y actuar bien su papel.

- Debía hacer sentir al cliente especial y vivir un con él un paraíso de deseo, lujuria y placer

- Siempre debía pedir, de manera educada y sensual, usar protección

- Cualquier cosa extraña que ella viera era motivo para presionar el botón que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama y llamar a seguridad

- Su juego, sus reglas, ella ponía sus límites.

- La discreción empezaría a formar parte de la vida de Elena, esta sería su arma más preciada.

- Debía aprender a separar sus necesidades personales de las profesionales.

- Siempre debía usar la sensualidad y la educación como primera faceta.

Y un montón de cosas que Elena no podía recordar, ya que en realidad no le había tomado mucha atención a Caroline cuando hablaba, porque además de estar ida estaba bastante drogada. Ella era la única chica de la mansión con la que compartía ya que se había pasado gran parte de su estadía encerrada.

Caroline no la juzgaba ya que había tenido sus propias adicciones a drogas más fuertes en su adolescencia y al no recibir ninguna instrucción por parte de Damon o Alaric no se metió más allá.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo con la mirada perdida, mientras Caroline la peinaba, haciéndole una hermosa trenza espiga que caía un poco desordenada por encima de su hombro derecho, pensando en el nombre falso que debía escoger.

Su vestido era corto, de un color plateado y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, tenía un escote en v hasta el ombligo, y este estaba cubierto con un tela semitransparente del mismo color el cual dejaba ver el valle entre sus pechos y parte de estos, los brazos estaban cubiertos hasta el pliegue del codo por una tela de encaje que era parte del vestido y dejaba al descubierto su espalda. Usaba unos zapatos negros de tacón los cuales tenían correas entrecruzadas.

El de Caroline, al contrario, era un poco más corto. Este era liso en la parte anterior y la parte de la espalda estaba descubierta, cayendo corrugado en la parte de su trasero acentuándolo, de un color fucsia, que acentuaba su figura y unos botines negros.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov de Elena.

Teníamos que bajar y compartir un poco con los hombres de allí, mientras nos observaban como si fuéramos un pedazo de carne para poder decidir con cual de nosotras querían estar. Caroline término de peinarme y me apretó los hombros en un gesto de consuelo.

- Te ves hermosa - sonrió - Te espero afuera - y salió dejándome allí.

Podría llamar a tía Isobel, tal vez me conteste, pensaba desanimada, pero para que... lo que tenía en casa era igual o en una de esas peor que esto.

Suspiro derrotada.

- Está es tu nueva vida Elena, acostúmbrate - le hable a mi reflejo y después de aquello me levante y me dirigí a la puerta con la cabeza en alto secándome la solitaria lágrima que corría por mi mejilla con los dedos de la mano.

Salí y algunas chicas ya iban bajando, me sentí insignificante ante todas ellas, ellas sí que sabían llenar un vestido, agaché la cabeza," Basta de autocompadecerte".

- ¿Ya elegiste tú nombre? - Caroline me pregunto, y yo simplemente la ignore

Bajamos lentamente por la escalera y al llegar al final de esta, unos hombres abrieron una de las puertas principales dobles del primer piso.

Ya dentro tuve que contenerme para que no se me cayera la mandíbula de la impresión, al medio de la habitación había una gran mesa redonda la cual contenía diferentes tipos de frutas, golosinas, una cascada de chocolate, copas de vino y copas de champagne para las múltiples botellas, sin dejar de ser decorada con flores hermosas, coloridas y lujosas.

Las cortinas doradas de las ventanas caían de una forma elegante y la habitación estaba llena de sillones, divanes y grandes sitiales de cuero con respaldar y brazos, también con floreros o figuras de mármol.

En cada una de estas cosas había una chica con un hombre, besándose, haciéndose pequeñas caricias o simplemente hablando.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban sentadas en las piernas de los clientes, vestidas o sólo con ropa interior y ligeros.

Caroline me miro, sonrió y se fue con un hombre de cabellos rubios. Me quedé allí parada sin saber qué hacer, ningún hombre me agradaba, o era demasiado joven o demasiado viejo.

Me di la vuelta para irme de allí cuando choque con alguien, era mucho más alto que yo, levante la mirada despacio y algo en sus ojos me inspiro confianza.

- Pareciera que has visto un fantasma - se carcajeo - No te he visto antes por aquí - cogió mi mano y beso el dorso de esta.

- Mi nombre es Elijah - ladeo su cabeza y yo lo mire fijamente en silencio.

Era de tez clara, ojos y pelo café, su corte era muy formal y usaba pantalones de tela negra a juego con la corbata y una camisa blanca.

Retire mi mano precavidamente de la suya y la deje al costado de mi cuerpo.

- Nadia - trague dificultosamente.

Se creó un silencio Incomodo, recorrí la habitación con la mirada y pille a Caroline observándome.

Suspire

- Gustas servirte algo - dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pero el solo rio y levanto su mano la cual ya tenía un vaso en ella, quise darme una torta mental por mi estupidez.

-Yo estoy bien, pero creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo, ¿Vamos?...- pregunto acercando su mano a mi espalda para guiarme, al darme cuenta de esto me aleje un poco y el pareció notarlo ya que la bajo enseguida.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y allí empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia por un buen rato.

Me estaba riendo por un chiste que me había contado Elijah, cuando observo a una de las chicas, rubia y de largo pelo liso, levantarse e irse con un hombre abrazada recordándome cual era mi tarea aquí.

Un ruido extraño llamo mi atención y cerca del lugar donde antes había estado la pareja había un hombre anciano de pelo canoso, gordo y con barba, su sonrisa mostraba dientes mal cuidados y cafés, más la manera en que me estaba mirando hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió y la verdad me golpeo, tenía dos opciones: irme con Elijah al cual me acababa de acercar demasiado en un instinto de protección sin percatarme o irme con don barbudo que en estos momentos se estaba levantando.

- ¿Quieres venirte conmigo? - hable de la forma más sensual que pude y lo mire por debajo de las pestañas, acercando mi mano a su hombro.

Elijah tomo mi mano y se la acerco a la boca.

- Sera un placer - asentí y me apresure a salir de la habitación abrazada a él

Al dirigirnos a la habitación me encontré con Alaric, el cual me dio una sincera sonrisa y asintió.

-Elena te ves hermosa.- hablo y me dio una sonrisa sincera, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

- Elijah - Alaric estiro su mano educadamente al rato - ya entiendo el porqué de la espera, hay que esperar por lo bueno - miro a Elena - No los entretengo más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el estudio Damon estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en el escritorio de caoba oscura y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, al lado de él yacía un diario con las noticias de hoy.

"Persona encontrada muerta en la habitación de su casa, las causas no son claras".

Extraoficialmente: Problemas cardiacos.

Versión real: sobredosis de heroína.

Según Matt, las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control, estaban empezando a preguntar demasiado de más arriba, ya que esta era la quinta muerte del mes y no se estaban tragando el cuento que Matt trataba de venderles, y además Giusseppe había llamado hoy, según él para saber cómo "iba todo", pero Damon podía oír la desconfianza en su voz.

Las cosas se complicaban y él se empezaba a verse atrapado en un laberinto al cual cada día le aparecían nuevos caminos y cada uno era más complicado que el anterior.

La única cosa que lo mantenía calmado era saber que Elena había pasado gran parte de los días encerrada en su habitación, rehusándose a salir, siendo su pequeño tesoro.

Levanto la cabeza al abrirse la puerta, Alaric.

Las cosas con él no iban bien tampoco, después de lo de Elena, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y aunque se hablaban las cosas estaban diferentes, más lejanas

Se acercó al bar y se sirvió una copa, para luego sentarse frente a él.

- Woao - bebió un poco - Elena sí que sabe lucir un vestido.

Damon levanto la cabeza al instante.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - empujo la silla hacia atrás, y se recostó en ella, acomodando las manos en su regazo - si se ha pasado todos los días encerrada en su habitación.

- Bueno creo que hoy ha decido salir - lo señalo con el vaso - acabo de verla camino a una de las habitaciones con Elijah, ¿Lo recuerdas? - simulo golpearse en la cabeza - Que tonto, claro que lo haces, es el doctor de cabecera de Giusseppe ¿O me equivoco?

Damon se levantó hecho una furia camino a la puerta, Alaric dejo el vaso en la mesa y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

- Alaric - respiro hondo - sale… o no respondo - habló lentamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste hace unos días? - Damon lo miro con furia - Te debe dinero, déjala que te lo pague.

Estaban frente a frente, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Alaric manteniéndose firme y Damon pensando en cómo llegar a la puerta. No quería herir a Alaric, pero era en lo único que pensaba.

Alaric lo empujo

- Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿Recuerdas? - Damon apretaba los puños con fuerza - ¿O sientes algo por esta drogadicta, ahora prostituta?

- Lo mismo que siento por todas las chicas de aquí - Damon hablo al rato mientras internamente trataba de recobrar la compostura.

- Pase - grito Damon luego de que alguien tocara la puerta.

-¿Estás listo? - una chica rubia entro al estudio.

- Alaric - saludo la chica.

- Rebecca - respondió este solo por ser educado.

- Espérame en el auto, ya bajo yo - sonrió Damon coquetamente.

Se acercó a la silla en la que había estado sentado hace un momento a recoger su saco. Al pasar cerca de Alaric hablo.

- Lo único que me atrae de esta chica... es lo que tiene entre sus piernas al igual que con todas las demás.

- El problema es que ese coñito con él que te vas ahora es una víbora y lo sabes.

- Mientras use esa lengua como me plazca, creo que puede seguir igual.

- Sabes que Rebeckah tiene problemas mentales, no dejes que crea que es especial - le dijo Alaric resignado.

- No hay que hacerlas creer a todas que lo son - y sin más salió por la puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A los días, perdió la batalla y quiso ir a ver a Elena, pero no pudo ya que esta había salido con Elijah y al mismo tiempo se enteró de que Elijah había pagado por adelantado toda la semana con ella, en otras palabras sólo podría disfrutarla él, lo que fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

Cuando Ric le había dicho lo de ellos dos quiso ir a arrancarla de sus brazos, pero él no podía sentir nada por ella, no iba a volver a sufrir por lo mismo. Así que ese día se tragó su rabia y solo ignoro la molestia que tenía en el estómago, pero su nuevo descubrimiento no lo dejo seguir ignorándola.

Fue a la habitación de Elena y allí espero a que ella llegara.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando Elena llego con una rosa en las manos, la habitación estaba oscura así que no se percató de que estaba siendo observada, llevaba un vestido casual con motivos primaverales y sonreía jovialmente.

Se le veía bastante feliz y esto le revolvió el estómago a Damon el cual estaba sentado en un sillón de la esquina inmóvil.

Elena parecía haberse acostumbrado a la habitación, ya que está decorada con peluches y diferentes chucherías.

Elena se acercó a uno de los muebles, dejo la rosa y saco uno de los tantos pijamas de satén que tenía, comenzando a desvestirse.

Damon que había pensado hablarle apenas entrara se quedó callado y más aún al observarla sacarse el vestido y al observar su espalda desnuda.

Elena que estaba inmersa en ponerse el Pijama escucho un ruido en el sitial de cuero que estaba a sus espaldas.

Se giró y ahogo un grito al encontrarse con Damon.

- ¿Te divertiste? - Se levantó Damon al verse descubierto, con una calma que sólo él podía mostrar al verse descubierto espiando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Elena con el pijama ya puesto.

- Quería saber cómo le iba a mi nueva chica - Damon respondió observándola detenidamente.

- No soy tu chica.

- En eso estamos claros – camino hacia ella - ya que por lo menos durante esta semana eres de… Elijah - pronuncio el nombre lentamente, acercándose a Elena haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta pegarse en la puerta.

- Solo sigo tus ordenes - Elena lo desafío, mientras este jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

- Y si te ordenara besarme, ¿Lo harías? - Ella frunció el ceño al no entender el giro de la conversación. Damon apoyo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estaban demasiado cerca y Elena era capaz de oler en su aliento un pequeño toque de alcohol.

- Según lo que se me dijo - trago Elena dificultosamente - todo lo que haga merece un pago.

- Y puedo pagarte - Damon olio su cuello - sólo dime que quieres que haga- susurro Damon en su oído.

Damon empezó a dar pequeños lametones en su cuello y Elena sentía como se le debilitaban las rodillas.

- Debo.. Debo acostarme temprano - Elena apenas susurro - Mañana saldré con Elijah.- comento agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Que tiene él Elena?, puedo darte lo mismo y más - dijo alejándose un poco - ¿Por qué le estas dedicando tanta parte de tu tiempo?, ¿Es por el dinero? – pregunto negando con la cabeza.

- No es dinero Damon - esta se alejó de la puerta - me ayuda a sentirme más viva.

Damon al sentir que se alejaba de él, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- Puedo hacer lo mismo – beso su mejilla – hacerte sentir aún más viva- comento dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Elena se lo había prometido a Elijah, pero tener a Damon en esta faceta estaba ganando terreno más rápido de lo que ella quería aceptar y sin darse cuenta ella estaba buscando los labios del hombre que hace unos días odiaba.

Damon sonrió de medio lado y tiro de su labio con los dientes, ella suspiro y saco su lengua para repasar su labio superior.

- No salgas más con Elijah, quédate aquí… conmigo – susurro despacio, mientras le daba pequeños besos a Elena en los labios.

- Ya ha pagado por mí – el pequeño rincón de su mente fiel a la promesa hecha a Elijah gritaba en su cabeza.

- Puede meterse su dinero por donde mejor le caiga, porque ya no soporto saber que te acuestas con él y seguir sin hacer nada – y sin más unió sus labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Creer que Elena era como las demás habían sido una gran equivocación, el calor y el sabor de su boca lo derretía y sólo lo hacían ansiar más.

Por su parte Elena embriagada con la pasión con la que Damon la besaba, sólo se dejó llevar y más al sentir la lengua de Damon pidiendo permiso para entrar a sus labios. Al sentir su lengua entrando en contacto con la de ella gimió sin poder evitarlo y acomodo sus manos en su pelo… así es como se sentía.

Este volvió a empujarla contra la puerta y acomodo una de sus piernas entre las de ella, aprisionándola aún más y besándola, pensar que Elijah había tocado esos labios lo enloquecía de sobremanera y solo logro que la besara con más desesperación, furia y pasión de la que cabía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El link para ver el vestido de Elena esta en mi perfil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PERDIDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Para el próximo capitulo... sorpresas y más sospresas :D 


End file.
